L'Aube d'une Vengeance
by UniversalTaron
Summary: Les Hunger Games approchent... Fléau inévitable. Dans les recoins sombres du district de la pêche, perdu entre les fantômes du passé, la colère du présent et le doute du futur, Pieter tente désespérément de garder le contrôle de sa vie. Mais certaines personnes ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille... Les secrets d'une famille brisée sont condamnés à remonter à la surface.
1. La Moisson des Souvenirs

**Disclaimer : **L'univers des Hunger Games ne m'appartient pas. Son univers unique ainsi que l'ensemble de ses personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse Suzanne Collins! Je ne fais que m'inspirer de sa fiction! ;D

* * *

 **La Moisson des Souvenirs**

* * *

 _Respire... Expire... Respire... Expire..._

Le vent souffle délicatement dans mes cheveux en cette matinée douce de printemps. L'air marin se mélange délicatement au parfum des fleurs qui s'éveillent. J'essaye de rester concentré sur ces sensations, si fines mais si importantes à la fois. J'essaye de ne faire qu'un avec la dureté de cette pierre sur laquelle je suis assis, avec ce vent qui m'emporte, avec ces vagues qui viennent lécher mes pieds avant de se retirer en douceur...

J'essaye de m'oublier.

J'ouvre les yeux délicatement, comme si je craignais de me les brûler. Devant moi, des nuances de bleus s'étendent à l'infini, tel un dégradé qui s'accorde parfaitement entre mer et ciel. Et hop, une touche de couleur au milieu de tout cela, l'aube qui éclaire les flots de sa couleur rose. _Dame nature est une artiste..._

Je me surprends à contempler les vagues avec un regard flou, vide. Je les regarde s'entrechoquer dans un mouvement perpétuel. Une musique répétitive... Une chanson dont on ne se lasse pas... Un message? J'attends une réponse de l'océan... _Pourquoi es-tu si calme aujourd'hui? Où sont passés tes caprices? Et lui, pourquoi tu me l'as pris?_

Une colère sourde monte en moi, vient me frapper à l'intérieur de la tête. Des souvenirs qui remontent... _Trop tard..._ Le passé défile telle une bobine de film dans ma tête.

 _Pourquoi je vois la scène aussi clairement? Je n'y étais pas... Je ne comprends pas..._

Je regarde au loin, tentant d'apercevoir les rayons de soleil cachés derrière les nuages, dans cet horizon qui se mêle à l'océan. De gros nuages s'amoncellent au-dessus de ma tête. _Pourtant, il n'y en avait pas il y a peu._ Ils sont noirs, menaçants. Un bruit assourdissant vient rompre le calme. Le tonnerre... Une lumière d'une violence incroyable vient déchirer l'obscurité grandissante. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel, frappant sans pitié la mer. Le ciel pleure, il lâche ses grosses larmes qui viennent s'écraser sur cette dernière. Sa réponse dans la douleur ne se fait pas attendre. L'harmonie des vagues est brisée, elles grandissent, se renferment comme pour se protéger et se rentrent les unes dans les autres de manière agressive. C'est une foule en panique qui vient maintenant me lécher les jambes, tentant de m'attirer et de m'emporter avec elle. Un autre éclair déchire l'air...

Là-bas... Un petit chalutier. Il tangue violemment sur ces flots agités, les vagues atteignent le triple de sa taille. _Il y a quelqu'un que je connais là-dedans... Je le sais... Mais qui? Pourquoi aucun visage ne me vient à l'esprit._ Je suis totalement impassible, immobile sur mon rocher en passe d'être submergé, regardant ce frêle bateau tentant de survivre. Son destin est inévitable, je le sais au fond de moi. Le temps semble tourner au ralenti, j'aimerais dire quelque chose mais ma voix reste bloquée. Une vague... Un éclair... Un bateau assistant à sa fin... Et puis plus rien, plus de frêle chalutier sur ces flots, seulement des décombres.

Un cri déchire l'air. _Mais... c'est... c'est mon cri_.

"Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Je me sens glisser, tomber sans fin. Les vagues m'emportent, m'entraînent au fond des abysses.

...

Je me lève avec panique, manquant de tomber de mon rocher. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mon souffle est saccadé.

 _Respire... Expire... Respire... Expire..._

Mon souffle revient petit à petit, je m'assieds dans le sable et tente de me calmer, la tête entre les genoux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser. _Tout va bien... Tout va bien... Calme-toi, c'est fini. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve..._

Je regarde de nouveau la mer avec crainte. Je m'aperçois que ce n'est plus l'aube. Une brise légère vient me caresser le visage, apportant un certain réconfort. La mer est calme et au-dessus de ma tête s'étend un paisible océan de nuages. Le soleil semble se cacher derrière, comme s'il redoutait cette journée terrible. C'est le jour de la Moisson...

Je regarde tristement ce paysage une dernière fois, avec cette mélancolie qui me consume à petit feu. Je tente d'apercevoir le chalutier. Il n'y a rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu aujourd'hui...

 _Mon père me manque._

Le soleil est presque au zénith. _Je devrais y aller, la Moisson va bientôt commencer._ Je maugrée puis me lève avec lourdeur. Je traîne mes pieds dans le sable chaud et suis deux mouettes qui prennent leur envol non loin de moi, se dirigeant vers le port.

Une odeur de poisson de plus en plus forte règne dans les airs tandis que des ordres méchamment aboyés fusent de toutes parts. Une grosse activité dans les docks vient briser le silence de ma marche. Des pacificateurs courent de toutes parts, des pas martèlent le sol avec violence, les grues s'activent, les conteneurs volent des entrepôts, tâches d'un gris maussade qui s'étendent tout le long d'une mer d'un bleu pur, jusqu'aux cargos imposants qui reposent le long des quais. Une colère naît en moi quand je pense que toutes ces marchandises, que nous avons si durement recueillies, partent pour le Capitole. Rien de tout ça n'est là pour nourrir le district Quatre, seulement pour eux. _On nous pille... Et demain, on recommence tout à zéro..._

 _S'il y a un lendemain..._

Je me contente de baisser les yeux et de rester silencieux pendant ma traversée des docks. Je finis par atteindre l'allée commerçante. Autre vie, autre ambiance, autre monde. Le bruit est toujours aussi fort mais il est bien plus joyeux. Je souris inconsciemment en voyant des enfants courir entre des habitants aux grands sourires. L'allée commerçante n'est jamais aussi remplie en temps normal, et il n'y a jamais autant de bonne humeur. Le jour de la Moisson a beau être horrible d'un côté, c'est aussi le seul jour de l'année où personne ne travaille. Seuls les pacificateurs doivent s'activer. _Pour une fois qu'ils ne sont pas inutiles._

Je jette un regard aux différentes boutiques d'un blanc nacré qui s'étendent de part et d'autre de l'allée composée de pierres bleues. Des vêtements, des jouets, des bars où de nombreuses personnes, passionnément engagées dans de grosses conversations, se reposent autour d'un bon verre, et même des brocantes où l'on peut acheter de tout. Je m'arrête devant une boulangerie, admirant à travers la vitrine les nombreux pains aux algues qui y sont exposés. Les fameux pains du district Quatre... Ils sont peu chers et très nourrissants mais je ne peux que les déguster avec les yeux. Mon ventre crie famine, je plonge désespérément ma main dans ma poche, retirant les derniers sous qu'il me reste. Trois petites pièces d'un vert triste tentent de briller sans succès à la lumière du soleil. Je soupire... _C'est le jour de la Moisson, je peux bien m'accorder un plaisir._

J'entre dans la boulangerie, achète un pain avec mes dernières économies et en sort. Je continue ma route tout en respirant le délicieux fumet de ce pain tout chaud. À la sortie de l'allée commerçante, le chemin se divise en deux. Je contemple avec jalousie les résidences qui s'empilent comme des puzzles et qui s'élèvent majestueusement à ma droite.

J'entame la descente sur le chemin de gauche tout en croquant avec plaisir dans mon pain. _Mmmmmh, délicieux, ça fait du bien._ Il est croquant à l'extérieur et la mie délicieusement parfumée aux algues fond dans ma bouche. _Si ce n'est pas malheureux de devoir s'appauvrir pour un petit pain... Je n'ai plus rien pour payer..._ Alors les tesserae ont fini par être mes amis, mais des papiers en plus, ça tue à petit feu. Du haut de mes 15 ans, j'en suis à huit papiers à mon nom, ce qui est supérieur à la moyenne dans le Quatre... mais j'imagine que ce n'est rien par rapport aux enfants des districts Dix, Onze et Douze.

Je le déguste lentement, tâchant de faire durer cet instant tandis que je m'engouffre dans une grosse bouche d'égout, haute comme deux personnes et large comme deux véhicules, c'est presque un tunnel. Il n'y a plus d'eau dans ces égouts desséchés, rien que de la terre d'une couleur maussade, parsemée de nombreux déchets et accompagnée d'une forte odeur d'excréments. J'arrive dans une vaste salle qui dessert de nombreuses autres bouches d'égouts. On y trouve un grand nombre de logements qui s'élèvent de partout, accueillant des familles derrière des planches de bois rafistolées année après année mais qui paraissent sur le point de s'écrouler à chaque instant. Des femmes nettoient leurs habits avec des planches en bois devant leurs cabanes. Elles surveillent leurs enfants à moitié nus qui courent de toutes parts, pieds nus ou alors avec des chaussures trouées. Leurs maris dorment à même le sol, tachant de récupérer de l'énergie pour se préparer à une autre année de dur labeur. Les sentiments de pauvreté, d'injustice et de colère règnent dans ces lieux, prêts à éclater à tout moment.

J'arrive devant ma pauvre baraque, au toit défoncé, aux fondations fragilisées par les inondations annuelles et aux fenêtres brisées. Je soupire et pousse la porte. Elle a grincé comme une folle, cette fichue porte! J'espère que ma mère n'a pas entendu. Je monte à l'étage et me dirige vers ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

Je me déshabille et ramasse mes habits de la Moisson posés sur mon bureau. J'enfile un pantalon bleu marine d'un style très chic ainsi que la chemise blanche qui l'accompagne. Ces habits appartenaient à mon père. Il savait se distinguer des autres : il connaissait tout sur les dernières tendances vestimentaires et son visage charmeur faisait le reste. D'après ma mère, c'était un homme musclé aux cheveux noirs, à la peau magnifiquement bronzée et aux yeux bleu foncé faisant fondre les filles. Elles voulaient tous voir ce fameux regard et ce fameux demi-sourire qu'il arborait rarement, il faut dire que maman était folle de jalousie.

 _Et j'en ai hérité... Je suis son portrait craché..._ me dis-je tout en me regardant dans un miroir rayé, fissuré aux trois-quarts.

Je ressors de la salle de bain et ramasse le petit carillon qui repose sur mon bureau. Il appartenait à mon père. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'il l'accrochait à l'entrée de sa cabine personnelle dans le chalutier où il travaillait. Je m'amusais beaucoup avec et il a fini par me le donner. Maintenant, c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui, en dehors de mes habits de la moisson. Son contact me rassure et me réconforte, je le fais tinter entre mes doigts. Un son, simple, banal, mais qui représente tout... Je finis par l'accrocher à contrecœur au-dessus de mon bureau et descends les escaliers dans un silence absolu. Je m'apprête à quitter la chaumière lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter. Elle crie le nom de mon père.

"Zelon! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît."

Je me retourne vivement. Devant moi se dresse une femme aux cheveux emmêlés et au visage pâle et transpirant. Ses yeux sont vides, froids, parcourus par un éclair de folie. Son souffle est saccadé, presque rauque.

"Pourquoi? Dis-moi pourquoi? Ça fait si longtemps... Pourquoi tu nous a quittés comme ça?" lance-t-elle au milieu d'une respiration.

D'un geste vif, elle me prend les deux bras, sans même me laisser le temps de réagir, et me plaque contre le mur avec violence. Je ne sais pas d'où elle tire cette force...

La force du désespoir peut-être.

"Non, Maman! C'est moi, ton fils! Papa est mort, il..."

Ma mère plaque sa bouche contre la mienne, elle m'embrasse maladroitement mais avec passion. Je me débats et lance un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambes. Ma mère s'affaisse sous le poids de ses jambes tremblantes et son souffle est coupé. Instinctivement, elle se tient l'entre-jambes avec ses mains comme pour calmer la douleur. Des larmes s'écoulent le long de son visage... Un petit échantillon de notre océan de désespoir... Des petites gouttes qui perlent dans notre vie abyssale et ses ténèbres.

Elle relève la tête, tentant de m'apercevoir à travers ses yeux embués, grossissant ses magnifiques yeux verts tout en amande.

"Pi... Pieter..." lance-t-elle en plongeant son regard honteux et coupable dans le mien.

"Désolé, Maman."

Je cours vers la porte, l'ouvre avec violence et la claque derrière moi. Je tâche de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas verser de larmes. _Pourquoi rajouter quelques gouttes dans un vase de malheurs qui déborde déjà?..._

Je continue à courir, le souffle court, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes habits. J'arrive sur la Grand-Place où s'entassent de nombreux enfants. On dirait des troupeaux de bétail, silencieux et craintifs, espérant ne pas être le prochain sur la liste pour l'abattoir. Seuls les carrés les plus âgés se permettent de briser le silence. _Il doit y avoir des carrières là-dedans, voir même des volontaires..._

"Deux minutes avant le début de la Moisson." C'est ce que semble crier de ses lettres rouges un compte à rebours installé sur la scène qui s'étend devant l'hôtel de ville du Quatre, toujours aussi majestueux. C'est un monument en marbre blanc, orné d'arabesques dorées et bleues, qui se dresse fièrement au milieu de cette cité. Un grand symbole en or massif, composé de deux poissons aux yeux incrustés de saphir qui s'enroulent autour d'un imposant trident, repose en son centre. Le symbole du Quatre.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux pleins de sueur et tente de retrouver mon souffle. Après une grosse respiration, je m'approche d'une des deux femmes s'occupant du recensement. Je lui donne mon doigt, ignorant la douleur du choc électrique puis elle m'indique de son doigt cadavérique, sans dire un mot, le carré des garçons de 15 ans.

 _C'est parti..._

Je m'approche du carré et m'y insère discrètement pour éviter de me faire remarquer par les autres garçons. Je me retourne vers la scène. J'aperçois enfin que l'écran géant est différent de celui de l'année dernière. Le Capitole l'a enfin changé, l'ancien ne marchait presque plus et ces radins ne voulaient pas en acheter un autre, de peur de ne pas avoir assez d'argent pour sponsoriser les tributs. Je serre les dents à la pensée du Capitole. On les entendrait presque grincer entre elles quand l'hôte du Quatre monte sur scène. Une perruque verte fluo, une couleur de peau d'un orange criard, des petits pompons faits de rubans vert et orange...

 _Tuez-moi, ce n'est pas possible. C'est horrible..._

J'hésite encore entre me retenir de rire ou crier d'effroi lorsqu'une voix cristalline, accompagnée d'un accent désagréable, vient me vriller les tympans. Je grimace à la vue de l'hôte qui continue à torturer le micro avec sa voix.

"Bonjour ! Bienvenue ! Moi, l'illustrissime Cokra, j'ai l'honneur d'être votre nouvel hôte cette année ! Vous ne pourrez pas m'oublier, je suis le génialissime Cokra, le grandissime Cokra!"

 _Mes oreilles ne risquent pas de t'oublier, c'est sûr!_ Je me retiens de plaquer mes oreilles avec mes mains, comme nombre d'enfants autour de moi...

"Il est temps de visionner une vidéo qui, je trouve, est tout à fait charmante. Elle nous vient du Capitole, nous allons nous régaler!"

 _Se régaler?! Vous osez nous dire ça?! On va s'entre-tuer et vous trouvez ça amusant?!_ Une colère aveugle monte en moi, je serre les poings. _Je vous hais, vous êtes des enflures! J'aurai ma vengeance. Pour le district, pour ma famille..._

 _Pour... P_ _our ma sœur..._

La colère fait place à la tristesse. Mes pensées s'entrechoquent, s'envolent dans ma tête. Une douleur frappe mon crâne à coups de marteau, et je n'ai que la haine sans fond que je nourris pour le capitole comme médicament... _Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi toutes ces injustices?_

"Pieter Novak!"

Je retrouve mes esprits. Une voix vient de me vriller les tympans, elle a appelé mon nom. _C'est qui? Je ne_ comprends _pas..._

Un léger rire moqueur s'élève à ma gauche. Un garçon me regarde avec dégoût et satisfaction.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" lui demandé-je à voix basse.

Son sourire moqueur se transforme en un rictus haineux. Sans que je puisse m'y attendre, le garçon me crache à la figure.

"Je me délecterai de ta mort, je regarderai ça avec plaisir, du début jusqu'à la fin, connard!"

Les garçons autour de moi me regardent tous, approuvant silencieusement ses propos en hochant de la tête. Je lance un regard noir au garçon qui m'a attaqué et essuie avec sang-froid son crachat. _Tout va bien, ne t'énerve pas devant les pacificateurs, il veut juste te faire arrêter,_ me répété-je avec insistance. Il me recrache au visage. Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, j'assène un coup de poing de toutes mes forces sur son visage. Un bruit d'os cassé retentit et son visage se met à cracher du sang. Il s'étale au sol sous la puissance du choc et gémit en se tenant le nez avec ses mains.

"AAAAAAAAH, crétin, t'es malade! Tu m'as cassé le nez!"

"Je t'ai fait quoi? Je peux savoir?!"

"Et ma copine, t'as cru qu'elle a eu le droit de savoir quand son père est mort, assassin! Je sais que c'est toi qui l'as tué!"

Je me fige. _Je suis perdu... Je ne comprends plus rien... Quand est-ce que j'ai tué un père de famille, moi? Je ne comprends pas... Est ce que... Est ce que ce n'était pas un pacificateur?_

Je deviens blanc comme un linge, extrêmement énervé. Je regarde le garçon affalé au sol avec un regard presque désintéressé, impassible. J'ouvre la bouche, tente de prononcer quelques mots mais ils restent bloqués au fond de ma gorge... Ma voix refuse de sortir. Je ne ressens pas de honte, juste de la colère envers ce garçon. Envers sa copine. Envers son père. Envers ce monde de fous. Envers le Capitole.

Et même envers moi...

D'un coup, je me retrouve tiré en arrière. Mes pieds décollent du sol pendant un bref instant. Je regarde mes bras. Des mains les tirent, des mains gantées de blanc. _Non, non, pourquoi?_ Les pacificateurs me maîtrisent et me traînent vers l'estrade. Je n'ai plus de force, je suis condamné à me laisser porter, à regarder mes pieds racler les dalles de la Grand-Place tandis que tout le district me dévisage. _Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, je ne veux pas être exécuté! J'ai tant de choses à faire! Pour mon père... Pour ma sœur..._ Les pacificateurs montent sur la scène et me jettent en avant.

"Nous avons enfin notre tribut mâle du district Quatre!" crie Cokra de sa voix perçante "Félicitations ! Les 69èmes Hunger Games peuvent enfin commencer! Je frissonne d'excitation rien qu'à l'idée de les voir dans l'arène!"

 _Tribut... Il a dit tribut... Je... Je vais aux Hunger Games?... Pourquoi je ne me suis pas rendu compte? C'est une punition? Ou le tirage au sort qui m'a choisi? Et la vidéo? Elle est passée? Ils ont choisi le tribut femelle?_

"Joyeux Hunger Games, et puisse le sort vous être favorable!"

Je me relève, regardant la foule qui me regarde soit avec pitié soit avec haine. Les caméras tournent autour de moi, tel des parasites qui s'apprêtent à me nuire la vie. _C'est une émission, fais quelque chose... N'importe quoi..._ Je repense à mon coup-de-poing et au sang. Je lève d'un geste vif mon poing tâché de sang, déchirant l'air avec puissance.

"Pour le Quatre!" crié-je d'une voix forte.

Tous les visages se sont braqués sur moi, crispés par la peur ou encore l'admiration. Il en est de même pour les caméras. Je ne suis pas passé inaperçu, j'espère que le Capitole a adoré. En général, il devrait aimer. Ce qu'ils attendent, c'est du sang et des tributs forts. Comme pour répondre à ma question, Cokra pousse des cris hystériques.

"C'est absolument fascinant ! Mon cœur a failli s'arrêter de battre ! Cette excitation, ce bonheur... Je n'avais jamais senti de tels sentiments! J'en suis tout ému ! Cher Capitole, j'espère que vous ressentez la même chose que moi ! Cette édition va être génialissime, tout comme moi d'ailleurs !"

Et il se met à pleurer. Son teint orange criard dégouline peu à peu, ce qui le rend affreux. Au milieu de ses larmes, il tente de mettre fin à la Moisson.

"Je vous demande, chers tributs, de vous serrer la main."

Je tends ma main non ensanglantée et observe ma future partenaire des jeux. Ce sourire moqueur qu'elle arbore m'est si familier. Je me fige. _Non, pas elle ! Qui vous voulez mais pas elle!_ Lalys Anderston, visage angélique au cœur de démon, me sert la main. Son pouce tape deux fois mon majeur et une fois mon index. _Un code rebelle qui annonce la mort de quelqu'un... Et ce quelqu'un... C'est moi..._ Je la regarde, un grand sourire s'étend d'un côté à l'autre de son visage et son regard est déterminé, en quête de vengeance.

Les Pacificateurs montent sur l'estrade, nous séparent et nous conduisent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. L'hymne de Panem se met alors à résonner dans mes oreilles. Je suis pris d'un haut-le-cœur. Cet hymne... Synonyme de terreur, d'oppression, d'injustice...

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu! Ça me fait énormément plaisir! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des **reviews** pour que je puisse savoir ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous avez apprécié. C'est le meilleur moyen pour moi pour apprendre et améliorer mon style d'écriture! :D

Pour finir, je tenais vraiment à remercier une fille incroyable qui m'a donné envie de reprendre la fiction. Merci à ma chère BR pour son œil aguerri, sa correction orthographique et grammaticale au top, pour les réflexions casse-tête dans lesquelles on s'est perdu plusieurs fois et ses critiques bien piquantes! Merci à toi, BubblingCloud! (Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fiction sur Harry Potter :D )


	2. Le Rire de la Trahison

**Le Rire de la Trahison**

* * *

Les portes se ferment dans un fracas épouvantable. Instinctivement, je regarde autour de moi, paniqué. Je suis enfermé dans une simple salle de forme carrée aux couleurs blanches et grises. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler, je vacille dangereusement de gauche à droite... J'ordonne à mes jambes de tenir quelques secondes de plus, juste de quoi pouvoir atteindre le fauteuil en velours bleu qui repose au centre de la salle. Je m'y laisse tomber, tentant de concentrer mon regard sur le magnifique bois qui compose les portes. Ce n'est qu'un point d'attache auquel m'accrocher, pour lutter contre la fatigue qui brouille tous mes sens, qui floue l'univers qui m'entoure.

 _Comment?_

 _Comment j'ai pu être choisi aux Hunger Games? Et Lalys...? Pourquoi elle?_ Mon cerveau est en ébullition. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrive. Ou refuse tout simplement d'y croire. _On dirait un mauvais rêve, bien trop réaliste..._

 _J'ai... J'ai déjà vécu tout ça..._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma sœur. Je la revois affalée sur ce maudit fauteuil. Un câlin... Un ultime câlin d'un petit frère brisé, qui s'écroule en pleurs en la voyant disparaître derrière ces portes en bois massif. Un dernier sourire, qui se veut fort, qui se veut confiant, mais qui représente tout son désespoir, règne dans ma tête. Ce dernier sourire est le dernier souvenir que j'ai jamais eu de ma sœur... Avant de la voir à la télévision... Assis par terre au milieu de la Grand-Place, au milieu de la poussière et des débris, refusant de manger, de boire, de réagir, je la regardais avec obsession. Jylia resplendissante dans sa robe bleue à la parade. Jylia, un huit aux examens. Jylia si triste pour moi à l'interview. Son nom me hantait.

64ème Hunger games... Troisième jour... La brute du 2 la taillade sauvagement au visage...

Le silence pensif n'était plus. Son prénom ne me hantait plus intérieurement, il ne faisait que déchirer l'air avec mes cris de terreur. Des larmes coulaient le long de mon visage, se logeaient dans les commissures de ma bouche, me noyaient avec leur goût salé. Un océan de tristesse qui ne faisait que se remplir encore et encore, inlassablement.

 _Ça fait 5 ans,_ réalisé-je avec désolation.

Je me frappe violemment, espérant me réveiller, me retrouver sur mon lit miteux avant de devoir me lever et me préparer, avec une colère sourde, une envie de rébellion, à une autre journée éprouvante de pêche pour le compte du Capitole.

 _Mais tout ça est bien réel... Ne te laisse pas aller... Ressaisis-toi!_ Je ferme les yeux, tentant de faire le vide dans ma tête. _C'est arrivé... Le plus important, c'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant_ , me répété-je avec une insistance presque agressive. J'entreprends de trier mes pensées, de garder les plus optimistes, et de reprendre un rythme normal de souffle. Je caresse les accoudoirs, le contact du velours est doux, réconfortant.

Perdu dans mes pensées, perdu dans ces simples sensations, j'entends inconsciemment une porte qui coulisse. Une voix grave mais vague résonne dans l'air, comme répercuté à l'infini par des échos imaginaires, avant que des pas timides martèlent le plancher tout de bois verni. Puis tout n'est que chaleur, tout n'est que silence, tout n'est que respirations s'élevant en harmonie. Des bras doux m'enserrent, m'apportent un réconfort dont il n'existe pas de mots pour le décrire. Je respire ses senteurs et entortille machinalement ses cheveux doux et emmêlés. J'ouvre les yeux et les plonge dans les siens. Ces yeux verts tout en amande où on peut y lire tellement d'amour et de peine à la fois... Ces yeux dont mon père est tombé follement amoureux... Rien ne pourrait me les faire oublier. Ma mère me contemple avec un sourire fragile, me caressant la joue avec délicatesse comme si elle craignait de me blesser d'un simple geste. Sa présence me réconforte, me rend tellement heureux. Elle est ma force, elle est mon sourire, elle est mon éclat de lumière.

"Pieter... Mon fils..."

Ses yeux sont de plus en plus profonds, pénétrants, captivants.

"Je... Je suis désolée... J'ai terriblement honte... J'espère seulement que tu pourras me pardonner. Tu sais, ton père et ta sœur me manquent horriblement aussi... Moi aussi, j'ai cette sensation de vide mais toi, tu es là. Tu es mon plus beau cadeau, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée..."

Je serre ma mère de nouveau, je me concentre sur la chaleur de sa peau. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille avec un calme réconfortant.

"Écoute Pieter, on a vécu tellement de choses difficiles, toi et moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle de plus. Quelle que soit la situation, reste fort, confiant, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu as des capacités, agis dans l'ombre comme tu l'as toujours fait."

Elle se détache de moi, me tenant par le bout des bras. Elle rit avec légèreté entre ses larmes.

"Tu croyais que ta mère était aveugle. Je l'ai toujours su et j'aurai dû réagir... Je suis désolée... Je t'ai amené le carillon de ton père, emporte-le avec toi."

Je le prends dans mes mains et le fait tinter. Un son doux résonne, infiniment réconfortant. Je verse de chaudes larmes, souriant avec mélancolie.

"Non, Maman. Je veux que tu le gardes avec toi. C'est la dernière chose que l'on a de lui, ça doit rester au district Quatre, auprès de toi. Je ne veux pas que ces sanguinaires du Capitole nous le vole, je ne veux pas leur en donner la possibilité. C'est à nous."

"OK... Si tu veux... Écoute, je ne serai pas avec toi mais je serai toujours là pour te soutenir. Je vais essayer de gagner de quoi t'aider dans l'arène, d'accord? Je t'aime, Pieter."

"Moi..."

Le fracas des portes m'empêche de finir ma phrase. Deux pacificateurs, armés d'imposants fusils, entrent dans la pièce.

"Les cinq minutes sont terminées, madame."

Ils attrapent fermement les bras de ma mère et l'entraînent de force hors de la salle. Ma mère, impassible, continue de sourire, comme pour me laisser un dernier souvenir d'elle... Un souvenir positif... Un petit sourire qui agit comme une lumière au milieu des abysses de notre vie.

"Non! Non!" crié-je sans espoir quand je vois ma mère disparaître dans l'ouverture des portes, qui semblent se refermer avec une force invisible et invincible.

Dans ma course, je m'écrase contre celles-ci et assène des coups avec acharnement, au point d'en saigner des mains. Je m'aperçois très vite que c'est peine perdue... Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, regardant avec un regard vide mes pieds. _Ça ne sert à rien... Je dois rester fort pour Maman... J'en suis capable, elle a raison._ Je me lève, mets de l'ordre dans mes cheveux, nettoie mes yeux embués et reste debout, à côté du fauteuil, concentré sur la porte. Concentré sur ce qu'il va arriver. _C'est un spectacle._ Je crispe mes doigts sur le velours du fauteuil.

Après trois petites minutes qui paraissent une éternité, deux pacificateurs viennent se positionner derrière moi en silence. J'avance, résolument décidé à être confiant et fort, à ne rien laisser transparaître. En sortant de la salle, je me dirige vers la droite où deux portes de deux mètres de haut donnent sur l'arrière de l'hôtel de ville. Deux portes qui donnent sur un espace noir, où de nombreux habitants attendent en silence le passage des tributs, semblant bourdonner comme des parasites. Une tranchée sécurisée par de nombreux pacificateurs, qui n'ont aucun problème pour contenir la foule tant elle est impassible, comme dénuée de toute pensée et réaction possible, divise la foule en deux et mène à la fameuse gare du Quatre, logée dans les limites ouest du district. _Le train nous attend... Un aller-simple... Sans aucun espoir de retour._

Lalys sort à son tour de sa salle d'adieux, entourée de deux pacificateurs. Elle se joint à mes côtés. Je lui jette un regard en coin. Elle fait de même avant de hocher la tête. Nous nous élançons à l'extérieur, me contentant de regarder devant moi, marchant d'un pas assuré tout en arborant mon fameux demi-sourire. Q _ui me vient de mon père..._ À peine nous posons un pas dans la tranchée que des caméras affluent de partout, prêtes à avoir le plus beau cliché de leur vie. Je m'autorise quelques petits saluts en direction de la foule, qui me regarde avec indifférence, présente plus par obligation que par envie. Je finis par atteindre le train, magnifique engin d'un métal rayonnant sous les lumières du soleil.

Je grimpe les quelques marches du train, jetant un dernier regard en direction de mon district. Le soleil s'élève haut dans le ciel et vient frapper la mer avec ses rayons. Des tourbillons de chaleur montent, faisant trembler l'air. Je détourne la tête, tentant de graver dans mes souvenirs cette dernière image, un sentiment de mélancolie me prenant à la gorge.

Une image très vite éclipsée face à la beauté qui m'attend. J'entre dans une pièce spacieuse dans les tons azur, blancs et dorés. J'en reste bouche bée. Le sol doré est tellement propre qu'on pourrait le confondre avec un miroir, multipliant à l'infini la lumière qui filtre à travers l'unique fenêtre du salon. Trois papiers peints de couleurs bleu saphir et blanc recouvrent trois des murs de cette pièce toute en longueur. Leur effet lisse et lustré donne vie aux vagues déferlantes qui y sont représentées. On pourrait presque ressentir le vent marin nous fouetter le visage. Sur le quatrième mur repose une tapisserie murale, ornée d'arabesques si fines et si précises que le travail du fil d'or qui les compose en est incroyable. Les nombreux tracés s'enroulent, s'emmêlent et s'enchevêtrent en harmonie avec les dégradés de couleurs qui s'étalent le long du tapis, représentant avec une fidélité étonnante la plage où je me trouvai ce matin, baignée sous un soleil couchant rougeoyant. Du coin de l'œil, je vois même le rocher où j'étais assis ce matin, petite tache noire devant une immensité bleue. Le chagrin et les regrets me rongent de l'intérieur... _Cette sorte de tableau géant..._

"Magnifique, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme moi" lance Cokra d'un air fier et absolument agaçant. "Je vais chercher vos mentors, Mags et Finnick."

Cokra sort du salon en sautillant. Lalys passe devant moi et va s'installer sur l'un des deux canapés en cuir bleu du salon. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me contente de m'asseoir sur le canapé en face d'elle. Une table basse en acier poli nous sépare. Des coupes de cristal y sont disposées, recueillant en leur sein de nombreux fruits à l'apparence appétissante, de nombreuses viennoiseries et toutes sortes de chocolat. Il y a aussi tout un lot d'assiettes, de verres et de couverts argentés, incrustés de très légers petits cristaux. C'est vraiment joli mais je doute que je prenne la peine de m'en servir, l'odeur des fruits est enivrante. Je prends une pêche, croque dedans et savoure sa chair incroyablement douce et sucrée. Je finis par me jeter sur les viennoiseries et les chocolats, les engloutissant à toute vitesse. Lalys fait de même, la tentation est bien trop forte. _J'ai jamais eu autant à manger de ma vie... Je n'y crois pas..._

"Pieter."

Je fais comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

"Pieter, c'est ici que ça se passe."

Sa voix me fait mal, m'irrite au plus haut point. _Je ne l'avais pas entendu depuis tout ce temps..._

"Allô Pieter, ici la Terre!"

Je lève la tête et jette un regard noir à Lalys, un de ces regards qui vous foudroient sur place s'ils en avaient le pouvoir. Elle arbore un grand sourire, amical en apparence, haineux en réalité.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lalys? Tu fais quoi ici?"

"Ça te plaît les Hunger Games?" dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil moqueur aux fruits qui reposent sur la table.

"Tu veux savoir ce qui ne me plaît pas? C'est toi. Ton fabuleux père n'a pu rien faire, salope?"

"Et toi, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je fais là? Je suis là pour me venger, pour te passer cette lame sur le cou devant tout le monde et t'égorger !" crache-t-elle avec rage.

Je la regarde, me contentant de ne rien dire. Nos regards se soutiennent dans un face-à-face ardent qui en dit long sur notre relation. Tout devient noir autour de nous, l'air devient subitement frais mais relativement doux. Le silence est lourd de sens dans cette pénombre. La pleine lune brille parmi les étoiles, ces petits diamants célestes qui scintillent au milieu de ce ciel dégagé, et éclaire la longue allée qui jouxte notre petite ruelle sombre. Je continue à regarder Lalys, concentré, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"Vous êtes prêts?" chuchote une voix confiante.

Kargo, l'air fier et impatient, se tient dans l'ombre dans une ruelle de l'autre coté de l'allée, les muscles bandés, prêts a entrer en action. Nous hochons la tête. En guise de réponse, notre chef arbore un sourire satisfait, éclairé à moitié par la lune.

Un bruit de pas s'élève de plus en plus fort. Un martèlement régulier, espacé par des temps morts, qui s'approche à toute vitesse. C'est une course effrénée. Je jette un regard discret en direction de l'allée, tachant de rester dans la pénombre. Tomas court à en perdre haleine, poursuivi par quatre pacificateurs. Je souris. _Le plan fonctionne à merveille._

Une fois arrivés à notre niveau, nous nous élançons. J'attaque avec vivacité l'un des pacificateurs, ne lui laissant aucun répit. _Je dois profiter de l'effet surprise le plus rapidement possible!_ Je sors mon couteau, accroché à ma ceinture, et fait glisser la lame affûtée sur son cou, lui tranchant sèchement la gorge. Je me dirige vers un deuxième pacificateur, faisant glisser un deuxième couteau dans ma main avant de le jeter en direction de son cœur. Sa respiration se bloque subitement, son visage crispé à tout jamais par la surprise, caché derrière son casque fissuré.

"Ma fille..."

Son dernier soupir, ses dernières paroles, avant que ses orbites roulent sur elles-mêmes et ses jambes s'affaissent sur le sol rocailleux de l'allée.

Non loin de là, deux autres corps de pacificateurs baignent aussi dans une mare de sang. _Parfait, Lalys et Kargo ont fait du beau boulot._

"Noooooon!"

Un cri terrifiant déchire le silence de la nuit dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement et trouve un Tomas crispé, un doigt pointé devant lui. Je me fige de terreur. Du sang s'écoule de la bouche de Kargo, inerte dans les bras de Lalys. Un reflet étincelle sous la pleine lune, celui d'un poignard immaculé de sang, plongé profondément dans le cœur de Kargo. Un éclair de folie règne dans les yeux de Lalys, son sourire satisfait me transperce avec une douleur aiguë. Elle siffle deux notes, simples mais puissantes. Le calme de la nuit se brise en éclats, se transforme progressivement en bruits de pas, martelant le sol, faisant vibrer les cailloux sous nos pieds. Toute une troupe de pacificateurs nous encadre, pointant leurs armes dans notre direction.

Un homme se détache de la troupe. Ses insignes montrent son grade élevé en tant que chef des pacificateurs du Quatre. Il s'approche de Lalys, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

"Bien joué, ma fille. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu."

 _Non... Ce psychopathe... C'est son père?... C'est impossible..._ Je grince les dents, en colère contre Lalys. En colère contre moi pour avoir été si naïf. En colère contre tout.

 _Notre mort appartient au Quatre._

 _Notre credo..._ Il résonne dans ma tête, se répercutant comme un écho. Je jette un regard en coin à Tomas, baissant légèrement mes yeux au niveau de sa main. Il croise les doigts. Un signe codé, un signe clair et net. _Pour le district!_ l'entends-je presque crier dans ma tête. Lalys écarquille des yeux, elle a aussi remarqué le signe mais nous ne lui laissons pas la possibilité de lancer l'alerte. Tomas fait siffler deux couteaux dans les airs en direction de la poitrine de son père. Je m'élance en avant, agrippant de ma main droite ma dernière dague. Le chef pare avec une facilité déconcertante le premier couteau avec l'armure qui protège son avant-bras. _J'ai sous-estimé sa solidité..._ Mais il ne remarque pas le deuxième couteau qui suit derrière. Il se fige dans sa main, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il n'en faut pas plus pour alerter les pacificateurs. Les fusillades fusent de toutes parts. Je ne suis plus qu'à un pas de Lalys. Je profite de son inattention due à la douleur de son père pour lui empoigner le bras, la bloquer et lui passer le poignard sur son cou.

"Stop! Arrêtez! Cessez le feu!"

Je m'arrête inconsciemment. Je jette un regard menaçant et sombre aux pacificateurs. _Ceci est un avertissement, et il n'y en aura pas deux_ , leur fais-je comprendre. Une mare de sang se répand sur le sol et vient s'étaler autour de mes pieds. Je regarde avec tristesse le corps de Tomas affalé par terre, criblé de nombreuses balles. _Merci... Pour le district..._

" Pourquoi, Lalys? Je croyais que nous étions tes amis... Ta famille...?"

Lalys est prise d'un fou rire. Je resserre mon étreinte, ce qui a pour effet de la calmer.

"Ma famille? Laisse-moi rire! Ma famille, c'est ça" indique-t-elle du doigt l'ensemble des pacificateurs, leurs armes pointées sur moi. "Vos sentiments mielleux me font vomir. Je n'ai jamais été des vôtres depuis le début. Regarde." Elle jette un coup d'œil à Tomas et Kargo. "Ta soi-disant organisation de rebelles est morte. Vous avez perdu, tu es le dernier, Pieter."

La rage m'apporte un souffle nouveau, une force insoupçonnée. Je serre le manche du couteau, concentre toutes mes forces dans mon bras, prêt a égorger Lalys avec froideur.

"Non! Arrête!" supplie son père.

Je m'interromps de nouveau. La lame lèche la peau avec son métal froid et aiguisé. Quelques gouttes de sang perlent sur le couteau. Je lui ai infligé une légère entaille.

"Baissez vos armes" aboie-t-il d'une voix autoritaire.

Les pacificateurs s'appliquent en silence, d'un seul geste, synchronisés.

"Je te propose un accord, OK? Bien... Tout va bien... Tu peux relâcher ton couteau."

Je n'en fais rien, je continue à appliquer la même pression, résolument décidé a intimider et à blesser Lalys.

"Écoute, laisse la vie sauve à ma fille et je... enfin... On en fait de même pour la tienne. Je signale au Capitole que l'organisation entière a été décimée et toi, tu recommences une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Si tu touches à ma fille, le Capitole va faire de ton exécution un spectacle. Long et extraordinaire... Alors?"

"Quoi alors? Je dois me sacrifier comme tous mes amis au nom du district! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens!"

"Et pour ta sœur?"

Lalys a prononcé cette phrase avec un ton banal et complètement détaché, comme si nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, sirotant un verre au bord d'un bar. C'en est même effrayant. _Et douloureux, tellement douloureux_... J'ai l'impression de me faire transpercer par un poignard de sentiments.

"J'accepte l'accord!"

Tout autour de moi s'envole dans un tourbillon aveuglant. La nuit fait place a un soleil qui m'éblouit le visage. Lalys me regarde toujours sur son canapé en cuir bleu, attendant une réponse. Son regard est toujours aussi haineux et enflammé.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de détourner la tête et de regarder les paysages qui défilent à toute vitesse derrière la fenêtre.

Un son léger vient briser le silence. Deux personnes entrent à la suite d'un Cokra trépignant d'impatience à travers l'encadrement de la porte. J'aperçois une femme avoisinant les quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Ses cheveux argentés sont frisés, sa peau ridée par les années, presque cadavérique, d'une pâleur effrayante. Pourtant, une vigueur brûle dans ses yeux et elle se tient droit, solide comme un roc, alors qu'elle semble s'évanouir à tout moment. On ressent en elle une femme chaleureuse, son sourire maternel qu'elle arbore semble en témoigner en tout cas. Avec le jeune homme au physique avantageux qui se tient à coté d'elle, c'est le jour et la nuit. Le célèbre Finnick nous juge du regard, un regard concentré mais amical, amplifié par ses yeux bleus. Il croise les bras, ce qui a pour effet de faire ressortir ses muscles et ses veines, courant le long de sa peau parfaitement bronzée.

"Moi, l'illustrissime Cokra, je vous ai amené vos mentors!" piaille-t-il avec joie.

"Enchanté, je pense que vous me connaissez déjà, ainsi que Mags. Nous serons là pour..."

"Ça s'annonce extrêmement passionnant ! Ça va être génialissime, sublissime! Tout comme moi d'ailleurs" le coupe Cokra.

 _Il est insupportable. Mon poing me démange..._ Je détourne mon regard de lui et regarde Finnick. _Il est trop jeune... On dirait qu'il a mon âge. Il a quoi? Dix-huit ans?... Peut-être l'un des plus grands gagnants de l'histoire mais trop jeune... Ça fait quatre ans qu'il a gagné, je crois._ _Beaucoup trop jeune... Comment lui et une femme aussi âgée vont nous servir de mentors._

"Le nullissime Cokra peut-il se retirer pour qu'il nous fiche la paix" tonne sévèrement Finnick.

Cokra écarquille des yeux et ouvre la bouche grande ouverte. Il semble sur le point de faire un malaise cardiaque.

"Vous... vous... vous osez m'insulter de la sorte ! Le grand Cokra ne peut tolérer cet affront ! Vous n'en avez pas le dr..."

Finnick crispe ses poings, son regard est menaçant, ses traits sont plissés sous la colère. Mags réagit et pose un bras sur son épaule et, s'exprimant d'une voix étonnamment puissante et autoritaire, réclame un pacificateur. Le temps d'attente est quasiment inexistant. Un pacificateur lourdement protégé entre dans la seconde qui suit et se dirige vers Mags. Ce faisant, il retire son casque et me jette un regard furtif, très bref mais lourd de sens.

 _Si tu la touches, t'es mort._

Je l'entends presque me le dire avec une voix sérieuse et menaçante. Je ne peux réprimer le frisson de terreur qui parcourt mon corps. _Le chef des pacificateurs du Quatre ici?_

 _Le père de Lalys, ici?!_

"Que voulez-vous, madame?"

Je peux presque m'imaginer le sourire sarcastique et fier que Lalys doit avoir... _J'en ai marre! Pourquoi tout ça?!_

"Emmenez cet idiot avec vous, nous ne pouvons avoir une discussion sérieuse avec les tributs en sa présence" répond-elle en désignant Cokra du doigt.

Le chef hoche de la tête et attrape un Cokra qui se débat, l'obligeant à sortir de la pièce avec lui. J'en profite pour prendre mon courage à deux mains et serre les dents. _Ne pas craquer..._

"Bon, je vais m'occuper de Lalys" tranche Mags d'une voix éraillée, presque cassée. "Finnick se chargera de toi, Pieter, ça te va? Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui, vous avez besoin de calme et surtout de vous reposer."

Je remercie Mags par un regard reconnaissant. Celle-ci le remarque et me répond par un sourire chaleureux. Je les salue respectueusement et je quitte la pièce.

Je rejoins ma chambre privée et pousse un cri de rage. _S'il y a des caméras, tant pis. Trop d'émotions! Trop de douleurs!_ Je frappe obstinément l'un des murs avec mes poings, comme quelqu'un ayant perdu la raison. Après un laps de temps impossible à déterminer - ça fait peut-être cinq minutes que je suis là, ou même une heure... - je me calme, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je prends ensuite un bain et me débarrasse du sang séché que j'ai sur mon corps tout en faisant le vide dans ma tête. Calme, tranquillité... Je savoure ces instants bien trop rares. Je sors de la douche, ne prenant même pas la peine de m'habiller, je n'ai plus la force ni la tête pour ça. Je me laisse glisser dans les draps du lit avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée...


	3. La Peine d'Humour

**La Peine d'Humour**

* * *

Un cri déchire la nuit. Un cri de peur et de terreur. Ma peur... Ma terreur...

Massacré par des mutations génétiques. Décapité par une brute du 2. Défiguré par Lalys. Mes cauchemars, qui paraissent prendre vie dans la pénombre de ma chambre, me torturent sans relâche. Mon visage est rempli de sueur, crispé par une expression horrifiée, en plus d'une fatigue extrême qui semble tirer tous mes traits avec douleur. Mes paupières sont lourdes. Je me recroqueville dans mon lit et enfouis ma tête entre mes jambes. Je sens ma poitrine se soulever à un rythme effréné. _Il faut que je sorte..._ La chaleur est moite et insupportable. Je _m'étouffe..._

Je pousse le drap épais et coûteux du lit. Je pose mes jambes délicatement, me concentrant sur le contact de mes pieds nus avec le carrelage tiède de la chambre. Je n'ai à peine le temps de me lever qu'une lumière s'allume et qu'une voix métallique résonne dans la pièce.

"Bien le bonjour, cher tribut. Puissiez-vous avoir passé une bonne nuit. Il est sept heures, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et... Puisse le sort vous être favorable. »

 _Une bonne nuit... Si seulement j'avais pu avoir la chance d'en connaître une_. Mais mon esprit, dans ses spéculations sur les causes de ma mort – peut-être prochaine – ne connaît pas de trêve. Je me dirige en titubant vers la porte. Au passage, je jette un coup d'œil involontaire dans le miroir de la salle de bain à ma gauche. Je continue mon chemin avant de piler net, de manière subite. Je me calme et tente de faire le tri dans ma tête avant de reculer de trois pas. Je viens me placer devant le miroir mural et parcours mon corps du regard. _Quelque chose cloche..._ Je m'arrête au niveau de mon entre-jambes. _Je suis totalement nu! Ça ne va pas le faire!_ Je sors de la salle de bain en hâte et me dirige vers une armoire d'un gris métallique. J'en ouvre les imposantes portes et regarde les habits. _Il y a trop de choix..._ Je plonge ma main et sort au hasard un pantalon, un caleçon et un débardeur. J'enfile le tout, jette un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la glace qui reflète l'image d'un jeune homme dévasté par la fatigue, habillé d'un pantalon rouge et d'un débardeur blanc qui fait ressortir ses biceps brillants sous la sueur, et me dirige pour de bon vers la porte.

Je l'ouvre et un courant d'air frais vient me lécher le visage. _Ça fait un bien fou..._ Je reste planté au milieu du couloir, savourant la douceur de l'air et sa fraîcheur, reprenant enfin une respiration calme. Ne sachant pas où aller, je me contente de partir sur la droite. Je passe devant de nombreuses portes ouvragées en or, embellissant le couloir et s'accordant parfaitement avec ses tableaux qui représentent des lieux symboliques du district Quatre. Je marche silencieusement, avec une telle facilité et une telle discrétion que je me remercie d'avoir gardé mes habitudes de couloir se termine par une porte en verre. Au travers, je peux voir une pièce composée uniquement de fenêtres. Un canapé s'étend le long de la forme arrondie de la pièce.

J'entre et contemple le spectacle qui défile à toute vitesse autour de moi. Je suis dans une véranda, une sorte de fenêtre sur le monde extérieur qui me plonge dans une nature sauvage. _L_ _'arrière du train_ , conclus-je mentalement. Je sens mon cœur se calmer, mes poumons se remplir. Je m'allonge sur le canapé et admire le paysage contrasté que le ciel me propose en ce tout début de matinée. La nuit et sa clarté stellaire règnent encore à la droite du train tandis qu'à gauche, le soleil se lève difficilement, teintant le ciel de couleurs mauves, jaunes et blanches. _C'est magni..._

"Fameux cauchemars, hein?" lance une voix calme qui me fait sursauter.

Je tourne ma tête en direction de la porte. La pénombre masque partiellement un homme légèrement plus âgé que moi, torse nu et musclé. _Finnick sûrement,_ soupire avec exaspération une petite voix dans ma tête. _J'étais bien tout seul..._ Je fronce les sourcils et détourne mon visage pour regarder de nouveau le paysage, s'échappant sous forme de traits colorés, projetés à une vitesse incroyable.

"Ah, désolé... J'ai entendu ton cri et j'ai vu que tu te dirigeais vers l'arrière. Je pensais qu'un petit peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal" s'excuse Finnick d'une voix calme.

"Euh... Merci..."

Finnick agrippe la poignée de la porte et s'apprête à sortir. _Roh, je suis nul! Je ne sais que dire ça? Un simple merci? C'est limite une insulte là..._

"Attends! Ça... Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là... Reste. S'il te plaît"

Finnick sourit chaleureusement et vient s'asseoir à coté de moi. Il sort un croissant qu'il cachait dans sa main et me le tend, un sourire béat aux lèvres. J'accepte le croissant et croque dedans. Il est croustillant et doré à l'extérieur et sa mie est encore chaude. Un délice.

"C'est difficile, hein?"

"Ouais..."

"Allez, ça va le faire. Je sais ce que ça fait. Tu sais, c'était Mags qui s'occupait de moi. Et tu sais ce qu'elle me disait?"

Il prend une voix éraillée, similaire en tout point à la voix de Mags que c'en est effrayant. Puis il imite son visage abîmé par les âges.

"Quand ça se passe mal aujourd'hui, on a toujours un fabuleux lendemain!"

Son imitation était parfaite, complètement délirante et hilarante. Je suis pris d'un fou rire et me tiens les côtes à cause de la douleur.

"Sérieux, t'es trop fort Finnick! C'était flippant, on aurait dit Mags!"

"Mission accomplie: faire rire le grincheux du district!"

"Eh! T'es pas sympa là!" lui lancé-je avec un sourire moqueur. "Franchement, à quatorze ans... C'est impressionnant..."

"Et tout le monde qui me colle aux fesses! Au secours!" crie-t-il avec une voix aiguë.

Je suis de nouveau secoué par un fou rire!

"Stop! Stop! J'ai un point de côté, là! Ahahahah"

 _Il est doué pour remonter le moral. On dirait qu'il est possédé par un certain dieu de l'humour. Impressionnant..._

Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Derrière un vainqueur célèbre et charismatique se cache un simple garçon, avec une vie normale qui partage les mêmes centres d'intérêt que moi. Nous n'avons que trois ans d'écart et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en rends compte. Son personnage de vainqueur le rendait adulte, plus grand, voire même supérieur, mais il est comme moi en fin de compte.

Le temps file à toute vitesse. Soudain, nous entendons des cris perçants. On aurait dit une femme horrifiée sur le point de mourir. Finnick et moi n'hésitons pas. Nous courons en direction des cris, ce qui nous amène au salon où nous attend un Cokra hystérique en train de se rouler par terre. À notre vue, il se relève subitement et prend Finnick dans ses bras.

"La rediffusion de la Moisson!" crie-t-il avec une joie explosive.

 _Voilà ce qui le met dans tous ses états... Et il va en connaître un autre d'état._ Je lui assène un coup-de-poing dans l'œil.

"Merci" tente de dire Finnick en reprenant son souffle après l'étreinte qu'il a subi.

"Ne me remercie pas, ça me démangeait."

"Évite quand même à l'avenir, ça peut t'apporter des soucis avec le Capitole..." me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Mags et Lalys, alertées et en panique, entrent en courant dans la pièce. Je leur explique ce qui s'est passé et Mags réclame un pacificateur pour amener Cokra, assommé, dans sa chambre. Dans la seconde qui suit, un homme en armure blanc entre dans la pièce. J'évite de le regarder. _Sûrement le père de Lalys..._

Nous nous installons sur les deux canapés en cuir bleu. Mags appuie sur un bouton présent dans les coins de la table en acier poli. Un pan de mur coulisse, faisant apparaître un écran large. L'hymne du Capitole résonne dans la pièce tandis que son sceau apparaît à l'écran. Puis un Caesar Flickerman flamboyant apparaît à l'écran. Quand je dis flamboyant, c'est presque vrai. Cette année, il porte une perruque rougeoyante, qui semble enflammée avec ses couleurs jaune, orange et rouge. Son costume est lui aussi dans les mêmes tons, parsemé de figurés représentant des flammes et brillant de mille feux à la lumière des projecteurs.

"Bienvenue! Bienvenue aux 69èmes Hunger Games! Et oui, chers téléspectateurs, la Moisson est terminée! Nos vingt-quatre tributs ont été sélectionnés!"

Des cris hystériques et joyeux s'élèvent dans les gradins de l'émission.

"Ahah! Je vois que vous êtes tous impatients! Nous n'allons pas traîner dans ce cas, voici les rediffusions! Nous commençons toujours par le district Un, mes chers amis." achève-t-il dans un grand sourire.

L'hôtel de Ville du Un apparaît à l'écran, incrusté de pierres précieuses dans ses moindres recoins. _Un hôtel de ville adapté au district du luxe, j'imagine..._ Les tributs du Un sont des colosses de 16 et 18 ans respectivement. Esmeralda Dyther et Shine Lost. Deux volontaires. Deux carrières. Un regard enflammé, un désir de tuer. Dangereux comme toujours...

Il en est de même pour le district Deux. La tribut femelle âgée de 17 ans, Teora Pills, se porte volontaire et crache au visage de l'hôtesse avant de lever le poing avec prétention. Anto Van Cruysen est appelé pour le district Deux chez les garçons. Du haut de ses 14 ans, il se dirige vers l'estrade avec un naturel étonnant, comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Il croise les bras et jette un regard sérieux en direction de la caméra. Chose étonnante, personne ne se porte volontaire pour prendre sa place.

Les tributs du Trois sont de frêles enfants tout juste sortis de l'âge de l'insouciance. Un choc dévastateur se lit sur leur visage. Rien de dangereux.

Puis Lalys monte sur l'estrade d'un pas assuré. Elle est confiante, son regard est menaçant et déterminé. Ma gorge se noue lorsque mon nom est tiré alors que j'étais encore perdu dans mes pensées. Je vois un jeune homme qui se révèle dangereux, se débattant lorsque les pacificateurs l'emportent sur scène. Je finis par lever mon poing en sang en l'air, un air de défi et de puissance sur mon visage. _Ça passe, je pense que j'ai réussi à me rattraper..._

"Incroyable ce garçon, chers téléspectateurs, non?" s'enthousiasme Caesar.

Des cris beaucoup trop joyeux à mon goût, presque surnaturels, s'élèvent de nouveau pour apporter une réponse au présentateur.

"Moi aussi, je me suis tatoué au niveau du poing! Il va parfaitement avec mon costume, vous ne trouvez pas?".

Il lève son poing droit en direction de la caméra, du même côté que celui avec lequel j'ai frappé ce garçon à la Moisson... Il s'est fait tatouer une sorte de flamme rouge sang qui couvre toute sa main. La caméra se tourne ensuite vers les gradins où de nombreux Capitoliens et Capitoliennes lèvent leurs poings. On peut même y lire "Je t'aime Pieter" sur certains. _Ça va trop loin, là... Je veux pas non plus être réduit à une nouvelle mode complètement débile..._ Je grince des dents.

"Désormais, continuons avec le district Cinq" reprend Caesar.

Le sujet débouche sur les tributs du district Cinq, âgés de 15 et 16 ans. Leurs chances de survie paraissent nulles. Deux tributs d'âge moyen pour le Six, l'un des deux s'écroule en larmes.

Le Sept offre un cru intéressant si on en croit les mots de Caesar. Deux tributs de 17 ans en bonne santé physique, confiants et bien bâtis, montent sur l'estrade. _Si ceux-là ne savent pas manier la hache, je mange mon chapeau._

Le Huit propose un petit garçon de 13 ans et une fille plus âgée, de 16 ans. Ils sont tous deux très pâles, presque cadavériques. Leurs joues sont creusées, les orbites enfoncées. Ils sont très tendus, marchant presque comme des robots une fois sur scène. Ils n'ont pas l'air de réaliser qu'ils ont été tirés au sort.

"Quelle histoire émouvante!" s'exclame Caesar en assistant à la Moisson du Neuf.

Le tribut mâle s'est porté volontaire après avoir vu sa sœur, qui a mon âge, tirée au sort. Quand il l'annonce, celle-ci fond en larmes et court se réfugier dans les bras de son frère, criant répétitivement et désespérément "Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi?!"

Deux tributs totalement opposés pour le Dix. L'un ayant dix-huit ans et étant pauvre vu ses guenilles. L'autre ayant douze ans et étant une gâtée de la vie. Les bijoux qu'elle porte sont inestimables, elle doit faire partie d'une des familles les plus riches du Dix, voire de l'ensemble des districts.

Des tributs âgés représentent le district Onze. Le tribut femelle a la peau blanche et se distingue des autres filles de son âge de par sa taille. Le garçon, quant à lui, se nomme Jock Chase. C'est une masse de muscles intimidante. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus, ce sont ses mains. Elles ne cessent de bouger, très légèrement, de manière imperceptible pour une personne non avertie, composant un code secret. Un code rebelle. _Je vais gagner. Je pourrai lancer la révolte, annonce-t-il avec ses mains_. Je me tourne vers Lalys, elle sourit calmement. Elle a parfaitement compris le message. _Elle va le balancer aux Pacificateurs. Son plan de survie est fichu..._

Je me concentre de nouveau sur la télévision. C'est enfin au tour du district Douze. Dix-huit ans, quinze ans, aucune réelle puissance. Ruse ou intelligence apparemment inexistantes... Rien de vraiment intéressant pour cette fin de rediffusion.

"Voilà, mesdames et messieurs, vous venez de voir les vingt-quatre tributs de cette année! C'est une année qui s'annonce riche en événements, le cru de cette année étant très intéressant. Voyons voir ce qu'en pense notre Haute Juge, la fabuleuse Vorena!"

Une femme de cinquante ans, vêtue d'une longue robe noire scintillante, monte sur scène et rejoint Caesar. Une pulsion meurtrière me caresse l'échine et me hérisse le poil. Mon regard est fixé sur cette femme, tout autour d'elle s'obscurcit. Je ne vois plus qu'elle. Puis tout disparaît dans un dernier flash, volatilisé derrière un écran noir.

"Bien" lance Mags en relâchant le bouton de la télévision. "C'est un cru sérieux. Les tributs du Sept, du Neuf et le garçon du Onze sont à garder à l'œil. Ils paraissent dangereux. On va vous allier avec les carrières, c'est votre meilleure chance, d'accord?"

Lalys hoche la tête avec un air satisfait. Je fais de même, un peu à contrecœur quand je pense à l'idée de m'allier avec elle. Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en cette fille.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi, Mags." appuie Finnick. "Écoutez-moi vous deux, il va falloir attirer les sponsors, ils vous seront d'une grande aide dans l'arène. Pieter, tu as déjà fait un excellent travail, continue comme ça. Ton charme ne peut pas laisser les Capitoliens indifférents. Évite juste de me voler la vedette!" rigole Finnick avant de réprimer un petit cri quand Mags lui lance un coup de coude dans les côtes. "Lalys, toi aussi, tu es une belle fille. Continue à être confiante, sûre de tes capacités. Sois enjouée avec le public, n'hésite pas à le saluer."

Lalys pousse un soupir exaspéré avant de se résigner à hocher la tête une deuxième fois.

"Parfait." reprend Mags avec une voix sérieuse, qu'il ne faut pas interrompre sous peine de se faire foudroyer sur place. "Soyez naturels tous les deux et ça ira. Rappelez-vous. La méfiance est votre meilleure alliée dans ces jeux."

 _Méfiance._ Ce simple mot, à l'apparence banale, se répercute dans ma tête, comme s'il voulait s'y inscrire à jamais.

"Allons manger maintenant, il est bientôt midi."

Nous nous installons à table. De nombreux mets, tellement divers que je n'ai pas assez de mots pour tous les décrire, nous attendent dans la salle a manger. Un délicieux fumet s'élève dans les airs. Je prends une cuisse de poulet à la crème de champignons et des pommes de terre rôties, magnifiquement dorées. Finnick se remet à blaguer, nous plongeant directement dans une ambiance chaleureuse et conviviale. J'en oublie le tracas causé par les jeux.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mon ventre est secoué par des fous rires. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle entre deux rigolades, en vain. Mon point de côté me fait atrocement souffrir, j'aimerais dire à Finnick d'arrêter mais je n'y arrive pas.

Mags est allongée sur le canapé, tentant de faire une sieste. Une plume lui chatouille le nez, se promène sur ses oreilles. Elle ne cesse de tirer des grimaces hilarantes, plus insolites les unes que les autres, imitées avec une fidélité parfaite par Finnick, ce qui ajoute encore plus d'humour à la scène. Le facteur délire est multiplié par dix. Lalys et moi sommes à terre, ayant des rires de plus en plus aigus, de plus en plus bizarres, de plus en plus surnaturels. Les rancœurs semblent oubliés.

Ou presque. Cokra se manifeste dans un coin de la pièce, un joli œil au beurre noir qui accentue sa peau de couleur orange criarde, en lançant des injures indignées en ce qui concerne notre comportement. Mais il y a un bon moment qu'on ne l'écoute plus.

Tout à coup, Finnick s'arrête. Il devient calme et fixe la fenêtre. Étant encore en plein délire, moi-même et Lalys continuons à rire aux éclats, au point de rouler sur le sol comme des malades. Je finis par me relever, reprendre mon souffle avant de me prendre un vent mêlant appréhension et admiration en pleine face. Le Capitole est apercevable de loin, un bref instant. Nous nous enfonçons dans un tunnel avant d'arriver rapidement dans une gare, où toute une troupe de personnes aux styles vraiment divers... Et étranges, c'est le cas de le dire, s'empresse pour nous apercevoir, voire pour nous contempler. On dirait qu'ils sont prêts à se grimper les uns sur les autres. Les Capitoliens les plus proches font grincer leurs ongles anormalement longs et aiguisés contre le métal du train. La foule est en délire, difficilement contrôlable. Je ne vois qu'une véritable marée de visages impatients, poussant des cris hystériques.

"Bienvenue au Capitole!" commence notre chère Mags, avec un sourire large.

" Joyeux Hunger Games et..." s'exclame Cokra, son cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

" ... Puisse notre débilissime hôte arrêter de parler une bonne fois pour toute !" complète le vainqueur aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleus.

Une nouvelle fois, nous plongeons dans une crise de rire...


	4. Les Grains Éternels de la Vengeance

**Les Grains Éternels de la Vengeance**

* * *

J'ai... mal... à la tête... Je... n'arrive pas à bouger... Du blanc... Tout est blanc autour de moi... Des lumières au plafond... Ça me fait mal aux yeux... J'ai froid... Les draps qui me couvrent ne m'apportent aucune chaleur... _Quand est-ce que ce fichu couloir se termine? On va où?! S'il vous plait! Je..._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je me lève dans un violent sursaut. Un éclair aveugle parcourt mes yeux. Je suis à court de souffle. Je me sens tout patraque et le contact froid du lit métallique où je suis allongé n'arrange rien. Je finis par retrouver la vue au bout de quelques secondes. Je regarde tout autour de moi, examine en détail chaque mur de la pièce carrée sans qu'il n'y ait quoi que ce soit à examiner. Ce sont de simples murs blancs. La pièce est cruellement vide, on y trouve que mon lit métallique. Je repousse les légers draps blancs, me lève et m'étire afin de calmer la douleur de mes courbatures.

 _Il s'est passé quoi? Je suis arrivé au Capitole... Et plus rien. Et ce couloir, c'était quoi? Un cauchemar?_

Je finis par remarquer une vitre noire opaque qui s'étend sur toute la longueur d'un des murs. _Bizarre, il n'y avait rien quelques secondes avant._ Je jette un dernier regard circulaire dans la salle. _Il n'y a pas de porte, merde! On m'a enfermé! Je ne comprends pas..._ Mon regard finit par s'arrêter de nouveau sur cette étrange vitre. Je m'en approche machinalement, pose une main sur sa surface polie, incroyablement sombre, mais on y voit très clairement le reflet de la pièce.

Une créature étrange avec des yeux qui semblent dénués de vie vient d'apparaître dans la glace. Une masse de muscles qui s'élève au rythme de ses respirations rauques. Une masse de muscles étrange, vierge, complètement nue... Littéralement comme un ver, ce qui entre en contradiction avec sa peau de nourrisson qui paraît incroyablement douce, dénuée de toutes marques. Aucune cicatrice, aucun poil tout le long du corps. Ses sourcils sont fins, taillés, son visage est bien trop lisse, nullement plissé, ses ongles sont coupés. Je continue à regarder fixement la créature. Je pousse un hoquet de surprise. _Mais... C'est moi!_ Je frappe la vitre avec mon poing. _Je dois détruire cette image! Tu n'existes pas!_ La créature dans la vitre me répond par le même geste. Il vient s'écraser contre mon poing, contrant ma force. Je me regarde de nouveau. _Que t'ont-ils fait, Pieter?..._

Un pan de mur coulisse à ma droite dans un grand silence. _Il n'y avait rien et voilà qu'une porte apparaît... J'ai des hallucinations ou quoi?_ Une personne se tient dans la lumière de cette porte. Deux tatouages rouge sang au niveau de ses poings perforent la luminosité de la pièce. Elle entre dans la pièce et s'arrête, se contentant de sourire en ma direction. Ce qui attire mon regard en premier, ce sont ses habits: des chaussures à talons d'un demi-mètre de hauteur affûtées de ridicules pompons, un pantalon et une chemise à carreaux qui se terminent en spirale. Tout n'est qu'une explosion de couleurs fluorescentes. Du jaune, du vert, du bleu, du rose... Chose étonnante, cette femme - ce n'est que maintenant que je m'en aperçois - n'a aucune teinte de peau, à l'inverse de tous ces Capitoliens ridicules. Ses cheveux d'un brun foncé paraissent eux aussi naturels.

Elle s'approche de moi et, avant que je puisse réagir, pose une main sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où l'on peut sentir les battements de mon cœur affolé. Je me sens gêné, mon visage devient rouge et je finis par repousser sa main. Elle continue à me sourire, ne manifestant aucune réaction puis finit par me tendre sa main flasque. Je la serre machinalement mais celle-ci ne met aucune force, aucune vigueur dans notre échange de mains.

"Alors mon petit chou, je suis Dial, ta styliste."

"Je suis où là?" l'interrogé-je avec impatience, ne supportant pas la lassitude dans sa voix.

"Du calme, du calme. Tu es au centre de Transformation, pour te préparer à la parade. C'est fou comme tu me rappelles ce cher petit Finnick. Comme lui, ton arrivée ici a été spéciale."

"Comment ça?"

"Quand tu es sorti du train, les Capitoliens se sont beaucoup trop emportés quand ils t'ont aperçu. Les pacificateurs n'ont pas réussi à contenir la foule et elle s'est jetée sur toi. Ils ont fini par jeter des gaz soporifiques pour endormir tout le monde. Aaaah... Les mystères de l'amour..."

Elle m'examine avec un regard un peu trop intéressé, un peu trop appuyé. Un regard intense qui ne fait qu'accroître ma gêne vis-à-vis du fait que je me tiens nu face à une inconnue. J'essaye de ne pas y penser, de continuer à la regarder avec un air détaché.

"J'ai besoin de t'examiner pour savoir si ton costume pour la parade te correspond bien."

"Euh... J'imagine que je n'ai pas trop le choix..."

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de s'appliquer à sa tâche. Elle sort un mètre de sa poche comme si elle dégainait une épée et entreprend de mesurer toutes les parties de mon corps. Je dois lutter pour éviter de rougir de nouveau. Son contact me dégoûte... Sa concentration est infinie, son regard est intense. Elle observe chaque parcelle de ma peau, voire même chaque carré de parcelle. _Voir si la tenue m'ira bien... Ça n'a pas l'air d'être son principal objectif en tout cas..._ _Elle se rince l'œil là, ça ne va pas être possible._ Je réprime un soupir exaspéré. Après avoir mesuré mes pieds, elle finit par approcher son menaçant mètre vers mes parties intimes. Elle prend mon pénis entre ses mains et s'apprête à le mesurer.

"C'est vraiment nécessaire, ça?!" crié-je, décontenancé, en envoyant valser son fichu mètre de malheur.

Elle se relève et se contente de me lancer un sourire béat, ce qui a le don de m'énerver encore plus. Je me contrôle et un silence gênant finit par se poser dans la pièce.

"Parfait. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait!" s'exclame-t-elle soudainement, brisant le silence.

Elle se dirige vers l'un des murs et exerce une simple pression de la main. _Elle cherche quoi là? Il n'y a rien sur ce mur, que du blanc sans fin._ Comme pour me contredire, un tiroir sort du mur. Des habits, dans un mélange de bleu, de blanc et de doré, sont classés en plusieurs couches et soigneusement pliés. _Ma tenue de la parade, peut-être? Impossible de deviner l'état final..._ Dial les prend délicatement et les place sur son bras avant de me rejoindre. Elle les pose sur le lit métallique et se retourne vers moi avec un sourire beaucoup trop joyeux.

"C'est ta tenue. Avant de commencer, je vais éteindre la lumière. Mes lunettes de nuit me permettront de te voir dans l'obscurité. Je cherche à te réserver la plus grande des surprises, mon cœur."

Avant même que je puisse manifester mon refus, elle claque des doigts, ce qui a pour effet de plonger la salle dans la pénombre. L'instant d'après, je sens sa main effleurer mon corps, m'aspergeant avec une matière bizarre. Je tente d'en prendre un échantillon sur mon bras, pour la sentir et la deviner, mais une main invisible m'en empêche. Je ne cherche pas à résister. _De toute façon, je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir de cette pièce, autant que ça finisse le plus rapidement possible._ Je sens comme la présence d'un fantôme qui me tourne autour, au gré des vents qu'il soulève avec ses déplacements vifs. Ses gestes s'enchaînent, on y sent l'assurance et la lourde expérience de Dial, qui m'habille, comme on assemble des pièces de puzzle, avec ses doigts délicats et, contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, nullement intrusifs.

Puis la lumière fut. On aurait pu dire ça s'il n'y avait pas la grosse déception qui suit quand je m'admire dans le miroir placé devant moi, apparu au milieu de nulle part. J'y vois un homme avec une veste bleu marine beaucoup trop lourde, trop épaisse. Elle est tachée de partout, accompagnée par un pantalon rayé tout de noir et de blanc. Un béret de la même couleur repose sur ma tête, dissimulant en grande partie mes cheveux qui ont l'air de ne pas avoir été coiffés. En revanche, je sens un vide au niveau de mes pieds. Ils sont nus, souffrant au contact du sol glacial de la salle. J'ai l'impression que c'est ma tenue de travail de marin au Quatre mais même elle, elle n'est pas aussi lourde. J'ai horreur de cette tenue, je me sens vieux, croulant. _C'est mort pour les sponsors avec ça!_

Au moment où je m'apprête à dire mes quatre vérités auprès de Dial, celle-ci me susurre des mots dans l'oreille. Je me calme, hochant la tête. _Intéressant._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

L'ambiance est rythmée par des cris hystériques qui trahissent l'impatience des Capitoliens. Dial me donne les dernières indications. Je l'écoute à moitié, observant avec appréhension les autres tributs qui sont tous réunis ici, au Grand Cirque. Je ne remarque rien de spécial. _Des adolescents, rien de plus._

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Lalys et son styliste qui se dirigent à grands pas vers nous. Je pouffe de rire à la vue de sa tenue. Elle est aussi épaisse que la mienne et terriblement laide. Elle rappelle ces poissonnières du district Quatre qui nettoient et coupent le poisson rapporté par leurs maris, des marins qui puent la sueur et le poisson pas frais, des vieux loups de mer. Nous sommes parfaitement accouplés au niveau de nos tenues... Unis dans la laideur.

"T'es charmant, Pieter, ça te met en valeur!"

"Et toi, tu t'es vu, Lalys?"

Nous rigolons de manière forcée, comme deux bons vieux amis, pour faire croire à de l'humour. _Les stylistes n'ont pas besoin de connaître les tensions qui existent entre nous, c'est personnel._

Une voix résonne dans le Grand Cirque, annonçant que la soi-disant tant attendue parade débutera dans cinq minutes. Les cris d'impatiences et les conversations passionnées, dont le seul sujet ne concerne que nous tous, tributs, montent d'un cran et se font entendre de plus en plus forts.

"Je suis d'accord avec Lalys! Ta tenue est magnifique" s'écrie une voix ironique.

Nous nous retournons et apercevons les carrières du Un et du Deux qui s'approchent dans notre direction.

"Flippante ta menace à la Moisson! J'en ai eu la chair de poule. C'était quand même une belle performance." se moque le plus jeune d'entre eux, Anto, le garçon du Deux.

"Merci. J'espère tout de même ne pas t'avoir trop intimidé!" rétorqué-je sous le ton de l'humour.

 _Pas le moment de se faire des ennemis. Les mentors nous ont demandé de s'allier avec eux._

"On va s'éclater! Regarde-moi ça... Tous ces autres tributs. Des gamins prêts à pleurer dans les jupons de leur mère. On va en faire de la viande hachée" rigole à haute voix Esmeralda du Un.

Je serre les dents, tentant de ne rien laisser transparaître et de rigoler avec eux. Leur arrogance leur donne beaucoup trop de confiance. _Ils dépassent déjà les bornes!_ _Comment être aussi cruel sans rien ressentir..._

"Ne t'intéresse même pas à eux, ils n'en valent pas la peine." conclut Lalys. "Et si on en venait aux choses sérieuses".

 _Toi, je te ferai bouffer la terre._

"Quelles choses sérieuses? C'est déjà réglé! Un mec balèze comme Pieter et une fille aussi sexy que toi, Lalys, on les prend direct dans l'alliance."

" Méfie-toi Shine, évite de trop t'intéresser aux filles. C'est tellement plus facile de vous tuer comme ça! T'es vraiment naïf!" rétorque Teora, le tribut femelle du Deux, en lançant un clin d'œil solidaire et amusé à Lalys

"Eh ben, c'est noté mon coeur!"

Shine dépose un bisou sur la joue de Teora. Cette dernière le frappe à l'épaule tout en ricanant avec un air prétentieux. Tout le monde se met à rire de plus belle. _Ils prennent les Hunger Games pour une partie de plaisir, ça m'énerve!_ J'enrage de plus en plus intérieurement. C'est une bombe pleine d'émotions que je contiens au fond de moi tandis que je simule un fou rire, accompagnant les carrières et les Capitoliens au milieu d'un chaos bercé par des ricanements, des cris hystériques et des conversations à haute voix.

Une voix accompagnée de vivats inhumains vient ébranler le sol, répandant leurs ondes à travers nos corps. C'est l'heure de la parade! Nous devons aller sur les chars. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort, mon appréhension est à son comble. _Je vais défiler devant le pays entier... Devant des habitants qui... qui veulent nous voir nous entretuer..._

"On y va!" ordonne presque Anto à l'ensemble des carrières, en réponse à l'annonce qui vient d'être faite. "A bientôt, Pieter et Lalys. Dommage que vos tenues soient aussi moches, vous n'allez pas faire fureur avec ça. Mais bon, ce sont les aptitudes qui comptent."

Je monte sur le char adressé à l'attention du district Quatre aux côtés de Lalys. C'est un char d'un métal brillant peint en bleu et orné de coquillages, de filets argentés et de paillettes dorées qui font penser à des grains de sable. Deux chevaux blancs majestueux se tiennent solidement sur leurs jambes, attachés côte-à-côte devant le char. Le char s'élance, les chevaux galopent avec grâce et prestance faisant flotter leurs crinières et leurs queues teintées en bleu marine. Les filets argentés du char viennent flotter en harmonie, donnant l'impression que le char est porté par les vents. Seule tâche de laideur dans toute cette beauté: Lalys et moi-même, ridiculement habillés comme des marins puant le poisson. Cette toute petite tâche qui est la partie importante de cette parade. _Trop tard pour revenir en arrière, maintenant, assurons le show!_ Je me sens confiant et prêt à affronter la foule.

Nous surgissons devant des gradins noirs de monde, ou plutôt remplis de couleurs à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête à cause des styles tellement différents, et parfois tellement laids et ridicules, des Capitoliens. Nous sommes baignés dans une ambiance de fête, en tête d'affiche de tout un pays. À la seconde près où nous sommes exposés aux yeux des Capitoliens, des cris d'horreur et des soupirs énervés fusent de toutes parts. De nombreux visages s'affaissent sous l'effet de la déception. Certaines personnes sont même sur le point de s'évanouir. Puis des hurlements et des huées viennent nous fouetter le visage. Les spectateurs hurlent, l'air mauvais, en nous suivant avec un regard dur, qui ne pardonne rien. Je jette un coup d'œil à Lalys et repense à ma conversation avec Dial.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Au moment où je m'apprête à dire mes quatre vérités auprès de Dial, celle-ci me susurre des mots dans l'oreille.

"Voyons, mon chou. Tu croyais que j'allais gâcher le fait que tu sois aussi sexy? Tu ne te sens pas lourd, mon beau gosse?"

"Euh... Si. Quel est le rapport?"

"Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, voilà le rapport. Fais moi confiance, tu as une tenue époustouflante qui se cache là-dessous." lance-t-elle avec une voix amusée et fière. "J'ai créé cette sorte de tissu. Il se déchire très facilement. Parfait pour créer une surprise, non? Écoute-moi bien. Quand ils seront au bord de la crise cardiaque, te haïssant comme si tu avais tué leur mère, arrache-moi cette tenue de marin dégueulasse!"

Et aussitôt dit, elle pose un baiser répugnant sur ma joue. Je me retiens de nettoyer toute cette salive. Je me calme, hochant la tête.

 _Intéressant._

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Lalys me répond par un hochement de tête. Alors que le char brasse de l'air à toute vitesse, faisant voleter les filets d'argent qui y sont accrochés, je déchire avec un plaisir non dissimulé ma tenue de vieux loup de mer. Le silence s'est fait dans le Grand Cirque. Les Capitoliens sont concentrés, nous accordant la plus grande attention.

Je fais craquer ma veste bleu marine pour révéler au grand jour mes abdominaux. Un bouclier bleu et doré dissimule ma poitrine droite, liée par une chaîne dorée qui s'enroule par-dessus mon épaule droite, passe dans mon dos et côtoie ma hanche gauche pour remonter vers le bouclier. Je retire mon pantalon rayé, faisant apparaître une draperie bleu marine qui ressemble à la partie inférieure d'une toge romaine. Le côté gauche s'étend jusqu'au genou et le côté droit jusqu'à la cheville. Par-dessus, je porte un habit en algues, alternant des nuances de blanc et de vert. Il ressemble au premier mais descend moins bas, s'arrêtant au niveau des jambes. Ils sont reliés par une ceinture dorée accrochée autour de mes hanches, décorée par des formes géométriques de toutes sortes qui s'imbriquent les unes dans les autres, jointes en harmonie. Le vent souffle avec fougue sur nous, faisant onduler les deux habits telles des vagues.

Mon corps resplendit sous les lumières du Grand Cirque, décoré avec des grains de sable dorés qui s'envolent, au contact de l'air, comme des étoiles scintillantes derrière moi, se levant dans une tempête brillante qui finit par se poser avec douceur, marquant pour l'éternité les traces de mon passage sur le sol sacré du Grand Cirque.

 _La touche finale!_ Je retire l'affreux béret qui repose sur ma tête et dévoile mes cheveux noirs, libres et animés par le vent, surmontés d'une couronne d'une valeur inestimable, incrustée de coquillages et de saphirs.

Je jette un coup d'œil sur l'un des écrans qui retransmettent la parade en direct. Le char du district Quatre fait sensation! Un dieu de la mer accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme en robe nuptiale bleu nuit se tiennent fièrement sur leur char, qui semble être élevé au rang d'un trône. La robe de Lalys ondule en accord avec mes draperies et est parsemée de grains dorés qui se répandent en une traînée de poussière d'étoiles, tachant le sol avec leur beauté éternelle. Un diadème, incrusté des mêmes coquillages et saphirs, se tient fièrement sur la tête de Lalys.

Deux tributs liés dans une splendeur incroyable! Les cris hystériques sont désormais plus puissants, plus passionnés que jamais. Des bleuets brassent l'air et atterrissent sur le sol du Grand Cirque, suivant notre passage. Ma partenaire agite sa main pour saluer la foule. J'arbore mon fameux demi-sourire. Celui que je tiens de mon père.

Tout à coup, le silence s'impose dans le Grand Cirque. Je constate qu'on arrive au bout, devant une estrade majestueuse surmontée par un trône imposant en marbre blanc. Un homme nous regarde pendant que les douze chars des douze districts s'arrêtent en deux rangés de six. Je lève les yeux. Un homme en costume blanc, un rose rouge dans la poche de sa veste. Un éclair de haine emplit mon regard, mon cœur se brise en deux et me fait atrocement souffrir. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Une boule qui mélange tristesse, espoir, peur et haine. Le goût amer de vengeance explose dans ma bouche. _Cet homme... Le Président Snow... Je veux... Sa tête!_ La haine efface tout autour de moi. Je n'écoute même pas son discours, encouragé par les vivats des habitants avides de sang et de violence. _Ma sœur... Tu as tué ma sœur... Je te décapiterai le visage, Président Snow!_

"Et puisse le sort vous être favorable" termine-t-il sur un ton simple mais terriblement sérieux, qui cache toutes les morts qu'il a laissé traîner dans son sillage.

Les chars se remettent en mouvement et quittent le Grand Cirque sous les interminables applaudissements du tout Panem, qu'ils soient spontanés, ici au Capitole, ou ordonnés sous peine de mort dans les districts.

 _Jylia... Donne-moi ta force... J'ai besoin de toi pour venger notre famille..._


	5. La Valse des Émotions

**La Valse** **des Émotions**

* * *

 _Son visage... Jylia..._

Des applaudissements me tirent de mes pensées. Une Mags tout sourire et un Finnick excité et fier nous félicitent chaudement.

"C'était parfait! Vous avez bien géré la situation. On a même plus besoin de Finnick pour vous attirer des sponsors!" s'exclame-t-elle joyeusement, envoyant à Finnick un clin d'œil moqueur.

Celui-ci fait mine d'avoir été blessé par le clin d'œil avant de se reprendre et de se retourner vers nos stylistes.

"Et un grand bravo aux stylistes qui ont réalisé un tour admirable. Les tenues étaient époustouflantes!"

"Finnick, il ne faut pas exagérer. Du bleu pour l'océan, du vert pour les algues et des grains de sable, et le tour est joué. C'est accessible à tout le monde après tout, non?"

"Ne l'écoutez pas! Il raconte n'importe quoi" rétorque Dial. "Il y a des moments où il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi modeste et où il faut savoir reconnaître qu'on a du talent, Zako."

 _Zako. C'est donc comme ça que s'appelle le styliste de Lalys._ Je l'examine plus en détail. Il est étonnant pour un Capitolien, bien trop simple pour en être un. Il porte des habits tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal: il est vêtu d'un T-shirt noir avec un jean classique. Il y a quelque chose de suffisant qui règne en lui. Pas de teinte de peau, pas de fantaisies, si ce n'est que ses cheveux sont colorés dans un violet rappelant celui des lavandes, ramenés en un chignon serré. Il détourne la tête quand il s'aperçoit que je le regarde, cherchant à se retirer, comme s'il voulait se fondre dans l'ombre. Sa nature discrète continue de m'étonner, sa modestie encore plus, comme s'il considérait qu'il ne méritait pas d'attirer l'attention. La seule chose qui nous empêche d'oublier sa présence, c'est sa manie de claquer ses doigts sans aucune raison apparente.

"Zako, je te remercie. Ta tenue était splendide et me correspondait parfaitement. Tu as su t'occuper de moi admirablement." le félicite Lalys.

"Il faut avouer que vous aussi avez beaucoup contribué au résultat final" s'esclaffe notre mentor aux cheveux blonds platine. "Je crois bien que vous allez me voler la vedette."

"Ce serait dommage que l'un de mes vainqueurs se fasse détrôner par un tribut qui ne connaît toujours pas l'arène."

Tout le monde fait volte-face pour découvrir à notre grande surprise que la Haute Juge se tient devant nous, ici, au milieu des vingt-quatre tributs qu'elle s'apprête à envoyer à la mort.

 _Six ans... Six ans qu'elle est là... C'est elle... C'est elle qui a tué Jylia..._

Une colère sourde monte en moi. Une pulsion meurtrière me caresse l'échine. Mes jambes se bandent, mon poing se crispe dans un terrible craquement. Je saute sur elle et sort un couteau qui me vient de nulle part. Je la regarde dans le blanc des yeux, dégustant la terreur qui se dessine sur son visage, et lui assène des coups de couteau dessus, violemment, sans pitié. Je prends du plaisir à la décapiter, comme ce salaud de tribut du district 2 l'a fait avec ma sœur. Tout n'est qu'une boucle, se répétant inlassablement. C'est le destin. Je me sens invincible, le contact de son sang m'alimente, je ne sens plus la fatigue. Je frappe. Encore et encore.

Une main me bloque le bras. Je retourne la tête et lui lance un regard froid, pulvérisant. Lalys hoche négativement de la tête de manière imperceptible. _Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi?_ lui fais-je comprendre avec mon regard. Je me retourne vers la Haute Juge que j'ai défigurée.

Mais elle est là. Toujours vivante.

Elle se tient droit, avec puissance, encadrée de deux impressionnants pacificateurs de par leurs musculatures et leurs gabarits. Elle me fixe intensivement, examinant ma réaction. _Non... Ce n'est pas possible... J'ai... J'aurai... J'aurai imaginé la scène? C'était tellement... vrai... tellement réaliste..._

"Veuillez nous laisser seuls, je désire m'entretenir avec Pieter en tête-à-tête" me considère-t-elle avec son air supérieur.

Lalys et Finnick me lancent un regard interrogateur. Je hoche la tête.

"Ça va aller. À tout à l'heure."

Lalys marque une hésitation avant de relâcher mon bras. Elle finit par partir avec nos mentors et nos stylistes.

"Suis-moi. Retirons-nous dans un lieu calme."

Ses deux pacificateurs se placent derrière moi et me poussent avec les canons de leurs imposantes mitraillettes. J'avance avec assurance, tachant de me calmer, de me contrôler, décidé à montrer à cette femme qu'elle ne m'intimide nullement. Elle entre dans une petite pièce à l'arrière des écuries du Grand Cirque. Aucune fenêtre, des cartons traînant dans tous les coins, ce doit être un petit entrepôt. Elle ordonne à ses deux fidèles protecteurs de sortir de la pièce et de se poster devant la porte.

Je plonge un regard qui se veut inébranlable dans le blanc de ses yeux. La Haute Juge fait de même, ce qui me met à l'aise. Je ne craque pas. Le défi qui prend toute son existence dans cet échange de regards en vaut la chandelle.

"Vous avez réalisé une admirable performance" commence-t-elle avec une voix sérieuse, autoritaire, ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion, et surtout pas de l'admiration. "Vos stylistes sont décidément talentueux. Vous rencontrez un franc succès auprès du public et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que vous êtes le favori de cette édition...

Elle marque un court instant.

"Ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi sombre, aussi froid au fond de vous?"

"Je pense que vous le savez très clairement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous me voyez fortement déçu. J'aurai espéré qu'une personne aussi abominable que vous aurait un tant soit peu de cervelle pour le savoir, au lieu de mijoter des plans et des pièges mortels pour tuer des pauvres gosses."

"Vous me plaisez bien. J'aime votre façon de dire les choses, d'être direct, ça nous évite de perdre inutilement du temps. C'est dommage que vous deviez mourir comme votre sœur, je m'en chargerai dès les premiers jours."

"Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de ma sœur, je vous interdis! C'est vous qui l'avez tué et je vais vous le faire payer!" craché-je sur elle dans un terrible dégoût.

Elle ne réagit pas, se contentant d'essuyer ma salive du revers de sa main.

"Quelle famille charmante. Un fils qui joue les rebelles et se met à tuer des pacificateurs pour son bon plaisir. Une sœur qui meurt dans les premiers jours de l'arène, ce n'est pas la motivation qu'elle avait pour vous qui pouvait la sauver. Une mère qui perd la tête et qui vous viole. Un père qui a un cœur de pierre. Je connais tout sur vous."

Je lui lance un regard noir, débordant de haine et de fureur. Je me contrôle, tachant de rester digne, de ne pas glisser vers la facilité.

"Il ne semblerait pas pourtant. Mon père? Un cœur de pierre? Laissez-moi rire. Vous parlez de l'homme qui aidait les habitants du Quatre à survivre en leur offrant son aide pendant que certains étaient en train de s'empiffrer sur le dos de douze districts au bord de la mort. Il vaut bien mieux que tous les Capitoliens réunis. Même le plus faible et le plus dénutri des habitants des districts vaut plus que vous tous."

"Vos croyances me font doucement rire. Vous n'êtes donc au courant de rien, ne connaissez rien sur votre père. Vous êtes pathétique."

"Vous avez quoi contre mon père?! C'est vous qui y connaissez rien! Je vous interdis de critiquer mon père! Un homme que vous n'avez jamais rencontré en plus!"

"Moi... Jamais... Jamais rencontré? Jamais rencontré?!"

Elle décroche son regard. Son visage se déforme sous la douleur et la colère et elle se tient le ventre comme si elle avait reçu un coup de poignard. Une sorte de poignard rempli d'émotions. Une tristesse semble la transpercer au plus profond de son être. Je suis surpris par sa réaction, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou comprendre. Elle relève la tête et me fixe avec un regard maladif entre ses cheveux qui lui tombent devant les yeux.

"Vous êtes... un pauvre crétin... comme votre père! Cet homme m'a brisé le coeur! Et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais"

"Laissez mon père en dehors de tout ça! Il ne vous a rien fait!"

"Rien fait?! C'était l'amour de ma vie et il s'en va vivre avec une pauvre salope!"

Elle a craché ces derniers mots avec une telle force que j'en reste abasourdi. Je dois me tenir désespérément à une pile de cartons pour ne pas tomber sous l'effet de la surprise. Je continue à la regarder, à chercher une lueur mensongère dans ses yeux mais je n'y vois rien, rien d'autre qu'une sincérité douloureuse, qui plie la Haute juge sous la violence d'une douleur secrète. Elle a eu tellement de difficultés à dire ces mots.

"Non, vous mentez! Il ne vous a jamais aimé! Il n'a jamais vécu au..."

"Capitole?" complète la Haute juge avec une voix cinglante.

Elle se calme, reprend son souffle, tentant de contrôler ses émotions tant bien que mal.

"Non, votre père n'est pas né au district Quatre. Non, il ne lui a pas été toujours fidèle. Votre père est né ici, au Capitole. Il a même été juge! L'un de ces juges qui vous envoyaient dans l'arène. Et croyez-moi, il n'en a jamais éprouvé aucun remords."

J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. _Je refuse de croire à ce qu'elle dit,_ me répété-je sans conviction, envahi par un tourbillon de désespoir, de rage et de peine.

"Nous sortions ensemble. Nous nous aimions follement. Mais les juges doivent partir un mois dans le district qui lui est attribué pour diriger les recensements des enfants de douze ans, désormais éligibles pour les Hunger Games, l'attribution des tesserae et le nombre de papiers qui en découlent afin d'assurer le fonctionnement de la Moisson dans les meilleures conditions. Et il a suffi d'un mois. Un mois... Il m'a abandonné pour une pauvre fille du Quatre! Une fille qui n'en vaut même pas la peine! Votre traînée de mère! Vous imaginez? Il a quitté le Capitole! Il a signé l'attestation d'exil volontaire pour aller vivre au milieu de poissons puants! Et moi? Il n'a même pas pensé à moi!"

Des gouttes perlent le long de ses joues. Ses yeux sont noirs et grossis par les larmes. Elle ne gémit pas mais se perd dans sa lourde peine.

 _Papa..._

Je repense à tous ces moments qu'on a passés ensemble, avec ma sœur, au bord de l'eau aux reflets argentés que projetait la lumière de la lune. En dépit de mon jeune âge à l'époque, ce souvenir est toujours aussi clair, aussi limpide dans ma tête. Toutes les pierres qui faisaient de ma famille un édifice s'écroulent, laissant place à une vérité cachée.

"Ok... Très bien. Et? Mon père reste celui qu'il a été, celui qu'il est devenu pour assumer ma famille. Il est devenu un homme au cœur d'or, prêt à aider les autres, pendant que vous pourrissiez la vie dans les districts. C'est quelqu'un de bien."

"Quelqu'un de bien? Un naïf bourré de bons sentiments à en vomir, un traître qui croyait pouvoir renverser le Capitole. L'influence de la famille de ta mère a toujours été néfaste! Ils voulaient raviver la flamme de la révolte! Quels idiots. Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir, aucune puissance. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'était grisant d'apprendre que le Président Snow m'autorisait à avoir ma vengeance. J'ai sauté dans le premier hovercraft et je suis allé le voir, ton pauvre père, sur son chalutier en ruines. Je l'entends encore en train de crier désespérément..."

Elle s'interrompt. Les mots sont durs, déchirants. Alors qu'elle essaye de paraître froide et fière, je ne lis que des regrets dans ses yeux. Quelque chose qui la ronge de l'intérieur. J'essaye de l'arrêter, redoutant la suite. _Je ne suis pas prêt à l'entendre... Je ne veux pas savoir..._ Mais les paroles se bloquent au fond de ma gorge. Je n'arrive plus à parler... Je suis tétanisé. Paralysé. La vérité m'étouffe. La sincérité de ses mots m'arrache le cœur.

"Vorena, ne me... tue... pas..."

Elle suffoque, ses larmes sont lourdes de sens.

"Ce... sont... ses dernières paroles... Je lui ai... tranché... la gorge..."

"Nooooooooooooon. Vous... vous... êtes un monstre!"

"C'est lui le monstre! Il m'a... déchiré le cœur! Je déteste votre famille! Elle ne mérite pas d'exister! Quel plaisir de vous exterminer les uns après les autres! Je vais faire souffrir votre mère jusqu'au bout, elle ne mérite que ça, cette salope! J'ai envoyé votre sœur dans l'arène! Et quel plaisir de la voir mourir, elle n'aurait jamais du vivre!"

Je me jette en avant, basculant de tout mon poids sur la Haute Juge Vorena. Je serre mes mains autour de son cou, avec une force que je ne me croyais pas capable d'avoir. Je la vois suffoquer entre mes larmes salées. Je resserre de plus en plus, doucement, lentement, insensiblement. J'en ai mal aux bras... Je la regarde, impassible. Son visage perd toutes couleurs et devient livide, ses orbites se creusent, son souffle est saccadé.

Puis le temps s'arrête. Plus rien ne répond ni ne bouge. Le monde tout entier ne fonctionne plus. Le choc électrique raidit mon corps tel un pic et je tombe à la renverse. Je n'ai plus de force. Je fixe avec une colère sourde le taser que tient Vorena, ce petit objet tout de métal qu'elle ne semble plus vouloir lâcher, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Un geste désespéré... Un geste qui l'a sauvée...

La fraîcheur du sol me fait souffrir. Je suis allongé au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Je ne suis rien qu'un petit papillon inoffensif qui vient de se faire piéger dans la toile d'une araignée. Vorena se met à genoux, reprenant des couleurs et un souffle normal avec beaucoup de difficultés.

"Zeloooooooooon! Pourquoi?! Arrête de me hanter! Pourquoi ton fils te ressemble autant?! Il a porté ce maudit costume de marin. C'était toi, Zelon? Repond-moi! Non, ne réponds pas! Fiche-moi la paix! Zelon..."

Elle me regarde avec un regard terrifiant, alimenté par une lueur diabolique et folle. C'est une femme désespérée...

 _Elle devient folle! Merde! Merde..._

Elle s'approche de moi et s'allonge le long de mon corps. Elle colle ses lèvres glaciales contre les miennes, sort sa langue et lèche mon cou puis mon torse. Elle arrache mes draperies pour me dénuder entièrement avant d'attaquer mon corps avec le sien. Je ferme les yeux. _Ne pense à rien! Ne pense à..._

Un bip continu vient briser la bulle que je tentais de créer autour de moi. Il est régulier, se coupant avant de reprendre trois bonnes secondes et ainsi de suite. Vorena regarde son téléphone avec une rage terrifiante, prête à le jeter de toutes ses forces, puis elle se calme subitement. Elle colle son oreille sans hésitation et écoute avec la plus grande attention, tentant de saisir le moindre mot prononcé par son interlocuteur. Elle finit par couper son téléphone avant de me regarder de nouveau.

"Tu as de la chance, le président Snow veut me voir."

Elle se rhabille, met un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux noir de jais puis sort de l'entrepôt, m'abandonnant là, nu comme un ver. La colère et la haine m'assaillent alors que je ne peux bouger le moindre petit doigt.

Les minutes passent... Longues... Infinies... Le temps tourne au ralenti... L'air froid mord mon corps avec son souffle continu et inépuisable. Ma posture est horrible, accentuant la douleur sur certaines parties du corps. Il n'y a rien de plus horrible que la sensation de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler, comme si une force invisible faisant de vous un pantin immobile, désarticulé.

Mes muscles se décontractent. La chaleur du sang se répand en moi. Je reprends petit à petit le contrôle de mon corps. Quelques doigts. Une main. Une jambe. La bouche. La tête. Un bras. Mes parties du corps se débloquent, comme ouvertes par une clé invisible. Je tente de me relever avec difficulté. Je cherche la position la plus confortable pour endurer les dernières minutes de paralysie, puis tends désespérément la main vers ma tenue de parade pour dissimuler ma nudité. Je finis par retrouver la force de m'habiller. Mon corps tout entier est endolori, rouillé. Je sors de la pièce avec peine, tâchant de me calmer, d'apaiser ma respiration. Je repense à mon père. A ma sœur. A ma mère. _Ma vie n'est qu'un mensonge. Mais... c'est ma famille..._

Je marche d'un pas rapide, ne sachant pas où aller. _N'importe où sauf ici!_ Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Finnick. Son visage à l'air ennuyé, il est seul et trépigne d'impatience. Quand il me remarque, son visage s'éclaire. Je marche en sa direction et ne m'arrête même pas devant lui. Je trace et entre dans l'ascenseur à coté duquel il se tenait. Finnick ne dit rien et entre à son tour. Il presse le bouton 4 et cette prison de verre entame sa montée à une vitesse fulgurante.

"Il s'est passé quoi, Pieter?"

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de regarder le sol avec un regard vague.

"Pieter? Dis..."

"Tais-toi Finnick! Tais-toi! Tais... toi..."

Je m'affaisse au sol, déversant des larmes. Encore un vase qui se remplit. Encore des abysses qui débordent. Encore des ténèbres qui engloutissent tout, avides de tristesse et de désespoir, à jamais affamées.

Une sonnerie résonne dans ma cage d'acier et je sors brutalement à travers l'ouverture des portes. J'entre dans un appartement luxueux et vaste. Je suis déboussolé, perdu, sans repères. Je regarde Finnick avec des yeux implorants. Celui-ci marque une hésitation avant de tendre son doigt d'un geste tremblant. Je trace de nouveau vers la chambre indiquée, claque la porte et me réfugie dans le lit, noyé par les sentiments et la fatigue.


	6. L'Odeur de la Victoire

**L'Odeur de la Victoire**

* * *

Je tombe à l'infini. Tout autour de moi monte à une vitesse fulgurante. Un trou noir. Sans fin. Tout se dérobe sous mes pieds, je brasse de l'air désespérément.

"Ça va, Pieter?"

J'ouvre les yeux. Lalys me fixe avec un regard perplexe, qui a l'air de se demander si je n'ai pas perdu la raison.

"Alors tu viens, Pieter? Les portes de l'ascenseur sont ouvertes."

J'émets un grognement avant de me résoudre à la suivre, clairement pas motivé à affronter ce qui va suivre. J'entre dans une pièce large. Des armes sont soigneusement rangées, placées dans des accroches prévues à cet effet situées dans tous les coins. Des tapis jonchent le sol, des mannequins sont suspendus, de très divers ateliers sont installés les uns à côté des autres. J'aperçois un attroupement de jeunes enfants, réunis devant un homme à la peau pâle et à la taille de nain. Nous rejoignons les carrières du Un et du Deux qui nous saluent ou nous lancent des regards brûlants d'impatience.

"Bien, nous vous attendions. Nous pouvons commencer."

Nous sommes les derniers arrivés. Ce n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que j'ai refusé de me lever ce matin. Ce que j'ai vécu hier m'a... anéanti. Rien que le fait d'y penser me donne la nausée et me plonge dans une haine abyssale. _Je n'ai plus envie d'y croire..._

"Je serai votre conseiller durant ces trois jours d'entraînements qui vont vous servir à développer vos talents. Vous passerez devant le jury à la fin de ces 3 jours lors d'une évaluation pour obtenir une note allant de 1, la note minimale, à 12, la note maximale. Vous avez à votre disposition toute sorte d'armes. Vous trouverez des arcs, des flèches, des épées, des poignards et même des armes insolites comme la faux. Pour vous entraîner au combat, vous devez pratiquer dans les zones de combats prévus à cet effet, comme le tapis de lutte sur lequel je me trouve actuellement. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas négliger les ateliers de survie, la nature est aussi mortelle qu'une épée, ne la sous-estimez pas" termine le petit homme avec un ton ennuyé et un regard insistant jeté dans notre direction, le groupe des carrières. "Allez-vous entraîner, je reste disponible au cas où vous avez besoin de moi."

"Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses!" se moque Shine.

L'ensemble des carrières se mettent à ricaner, excepté Anto, visiblement plongé dans une réflexion intense, et moi qui n'ait pas le courage de stimuler quoi que ce soit. Un cri de joie déchire l'air. Esmeralda et Teora se jettent sur les poignards, les manipulant avec un plaisir non caché et avec attention, comme si elles vouaient du respect à ces outils de métal aiguisés.

Alors que je m'apprête à les rejoindre à contrecœur, je constate qu'Anto me dévisage. Je le lui fais remarquer avec politesse en balançant ma tête d'un air interrogatif en sa direction.

"Je sais pas. T'es bizarre, Pieter. T'as l'air d'être un adversaire redoutable et un bon carrière mais j'ai pas confiance en toi. J'ai l'impression que tu joues la comédie, que t'es pas avec nous. Je te garde à l'œil, je ne suis pas aussi débile que les quatre autres. Qu'ils fassent leurs Hunger Games comme ils croient pouvoir le faire mais moi, je ne me ferai pas avoir."

"Toi aussi, tu m'as l'air différent des autres. Je sais pas ce que t'as prévu, mais ce sera un honneur de te tuer."

Anto esquisse un sourire satisfait, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

"Hâte d'être dans l'arène alors!"

Je me contente d'un sourire vague avant de me détourner de lui.

 _J'en ai marre! La Haute Juge, Lalys, son père, le président Snow, ces stupides carrières, ces maudits Hunger Games et maintenant Anto. Fichez-moi la paix, putain! Laissez-moi vivre! Fais chier!_

Je suis exténué. Mes jambes tremblent, je suis pris d'un haut-le-cœur, mes émotions m'assomment. _Je veux juste retourner dans mon lit et pleurer sans que personne ne vienne me faire chier._ Inconsciemment, je sens le poids du regard de la Haute Juge Vorena qui m'écrase les épaules. Il y a vingt-trois autres tributs ici mais nulle doute qu'elle va passer son temps à me juger du coin de l'œil.

Je rentre dans un atelier aquatique en traînant les pieds. _Il n'y a pas de tributs ici, je serai au calme. Parfait._ Un souffle frais me caresse le visage et la fraîcheur de l'eau douce se répand dans la pièce, ce qui a pour effet de calmer mes maux de tête, de m'apaiser, même si ça ne vaut pas l'air marin. La personne en charge de l'atelier m'accueille avec bienveillance.

"Bienvenue à l'atelier aquatique. Ici, tu peux apprendre à connaître les différentes espèces maritimes, à les utiliser convenablement pour se nourrir, à faire des nœuds et à filtrer l'eau pour qu'elle soit potable. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?"

"Qu'importe" répondis-je dans un soupir saccadé, lui accordant à peine de l'attention. Je m'assois près d'un bassin à l'eau pure, alimenté par un petit ruisseau, et y trempe ma main. _Trop artificiel._ L'homme me rejoint et s'assoit à mes côtés.

"Très bien, nous allons commencer par apprendre à faire des nœuds. Tiens, voici une corde. Regarde bien comment je fais, sois attentif, nous allons commencer par le début. Un simple nœud. À terme, nous pourrons créer un filet."

Ses mains s'appliquent alors à faire l'objet en question, avec une précision remarquable il faut l'avouer. L'instructeur est plongé dans une grande concentration, me présentant un résultat de qualité. _Ridicule, je sais déjà faire des nœuds._ À cette pensée, je me visualise en train de ramener le poisson qui s'est piégé dans les mailles de mon filet sur mon chalutier à la force de mes bras. J'imagine le goût salé de l'océan m'emplir la bouche, se déposer en couches sur mon visage, fouetté par les redoutables vents qui balaient la surface de l'eau. Puis un éclair venu de nulle part, totalement imprévisible, vient déchirer mon bateau en deux. Les flammes me lèchent la peau, désintègrent ma chair. Puis mes yeux s'emplissent de terreur que je vois la vague déferlante de dix mètres de haut qui s'apprête à s'écraser sur mon bateau, à m'engloutir dans ses ténèbres abyssales. Puis tout devient noir. _Papa... Et dire que je pensais que tu étais mort à cause d'une tempête._ _Ridicule. J'ai honte..._

"Allô! Je vous parle, arrêtez de rêver!"

Je me sens aspiré vers la réalité, m'arrachant à mes pensées maussades. L'instructeur balance toujours son nœud devant mes yeux. Je m'aperçois que je me suis recroquevillé sur moi-même, les yeux plongeant dans la clarté de l'eau du bassin. Je finis par remarquer son regard ennuyé et interrogatif.

"Allô, tribut! Vous êtes dans l'arène dans quelques jours alors écoutez et apprenez!"

Je fulmine, lui jetant un regard noir. On pourrait presque voir ma rage s'évaporer au-dessus de ma tête. Je lui arrache le nœud des mains, le défait avec rage et en crée un avec une rapidité et une précision qui surprennent l'instructeur. Trente secondes. Largement suffisant pour obtenir un résultat parfait de ce que je voulais. Je le tends devant son visage, dans un geste brutal et arrogant.

"Il est parfait, non? Ses mensurations vous correspondent à merveille. Je vous l'offre, utilisez-le donc, vous deviendrez un monument resplendissant de par sa beauté et sa fidélité."

L'instructeur écarquille des yeux, bouche bée, l'air craintif, en examinant mon nœud de pendu. Son visage devient livide, presque paralysé. Je le lui lance à la figure et sort enragé, claquant le sol avec mes pas. _Faut que je me défoule._ Je me dirige vers les haches. Un jeune tribut de 12 ans - _le garçon du 3, je crois, peu importe_ \- me regarde débouler dans l'atelier comme une furie et s'écarte, apeuré. J'attrape les haches avec colère et les envoie déchirer l'air, coup sur coup, résolument décidé à faire mordre la poussière à ses fichus mannequins qui traînent au fond de la piste. Sur les 11 lancers, seuls deux atteignent leur cible, ce qui accroît ma colère. Je sors. _J'en ai marre de tout! J'en ai marre de ce putain de monde!_

Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc en béton solidement ancré dans le sol et tâche de me calmer, de faire le vide dans ma tête. _Arrête tes conneries, Pieter! Reprends-toi!_

"Dur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, hein?"

"Euh..."

J'ouvre les yeux pour examiner la personne qui vient de me parler. Une jeune fille de mon âge se tient à mes côtés, ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Son petit visage est bronzé, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, ses yeux d'un noir étonnant, profond, qui me met mal à l'aise. Un sourire compatissant se dessine sur ses lèvres. La pitié brille au fond de ses pupilles. _Je n'en veux pas de la pitié._ Je détourne le regard, résolument décidé à l'ignorer. _Ça_ _va pas, Pieter? Soit un peu plus sympa, arrête de faire ton animal blessé._

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

"Oui, c'est dur... Comment tu sais?"

"Ce regard vague... Qui regarde le monde qui l'entoure sans vraiment le regarder. Tes moments d'absence aussi."

"Ça se voit autant que ça?" paniqué-je.

"Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste que moi, je remarque facilement ce genre de choses parce que... j'ai vécu la même chose." termine-t-elle avec une voix brisée, faible, aspirée.

Son regard devient lui aussi vague et je me fais facilement une idée de ma posture quand je pense à mon père ou à ma sœur.

"Ah... Qui ça?"

"Mes parents... Ils ont perdu la vie dans un incendie qui a ravagé les champs il y a deux ans. J'ai fini par devenir folle. Heureusement, mon frère m'a sorti de ma léthargie et on a décidé de se prendre en charge et de travailler. Les temps sont difficiles mais on arrive à s'en sortir. Mon frère m'encourage chaque jour et je fais de même pour lui. Nous voulons que nos parents soient fiers de nous, que nous continuions à vivre pour eux. Tu dois faire la même chose pour ceux qui te manquent."

Elle me sourit chaleureusement. Ses mots me font un bien fou, ils m'apaisent. Je tente de contenir des larmes.

"Oui... Je dois le faire pour mon père et ma sœur... Tu as raison. Merci beaucoup... euh... C'est quoi ton nom?"

"Leïka! Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce psychopathe?!"

Un garçon d'un grand âge se dirige dans notre direction, terriblement furieux. Il ressemble étrangement à la fille. Tout s'éclaire dans ma tête. C'est le frère du district Neuf, celui qui s'est porté volontaire pour protéger cette fille... Sa sœur.

"Mais... Kehan..."

"C'est un carrière! Un vrai taré! Ne t'approche pas de lui!"

Il agrippe son bras et l'embarque de force en direction de l'atelier des plantes. Leïka ne résiste pas, se contentant de continuer à me sourire chaleureusement et de me faire un petit salut. Je lui réponds avec un regard reconnaissant.

 _Tout faire pour ma famille..._ C'est alors que je me remémore les mots de ma mère. "Écoute Pieter, on a vécu tellement de choses difficiles, toi et moi. Ce n'est qu'un petit obstacle de plus. Quelle que soit la situation, reste fort, confiant, je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu as des capacités, agis dans l'ombre comme tu l'as toujours fait." m'avait-elle dit. _OK maman, cette fois, j'ai enregistré le message. Grâce à Leïka..._

Un souffle nouveau s'élève en moi. Je me lève, poussé par une force incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'être un nouvel homme, prêt à déplacer des montagnes. Je retourne dans l'atelier de combat d'un pas assuré. Je ne prends pas de hache. Au contraire, je prends et fait tourner entre mes doigts une arme familière, légère, discrète, facilement dissimulable, et que je privilégie toujours pour le combat au corps-à-corps - ma spécialité - : le poignard.

J'appuie sur un bouton installé sur une borne. Cinq mannequins apparaissent autour de moi et se mettent en mouvement, simulant une attaque. _Une mise en bouche. Rien de mieux pour commencer_ , m'encouragé-je. Je lance mon poignard dans le cœur d'un des mannequins tandis que je tranche d'un coup sec la gorge d'un autre. Ensuite, je donne un coup de pied dans un des mannequins, le faisant ainsi valdinguer en l'air. J'achève les deux derniers en les tailladant au visage tout en lançant un dernier poignard en direction de celui que j'ai envoyé dans l'air. Alors qu'il retombe lourdement sur le sol, je constate que mon poignard s'est figé dans la gorge. Je regarde le temps enregistré à coté du bouton activant le système : 26 secondes. _Parfait !_ me félicité-je intérieurement.

 _Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je ne mourrai pas sans me débattre. Je déjouerai tous les plans qu'a prévus la Haute Juge pour me tuer._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Je suis épuisé mais heureux. Je me suis entraîné sans relâche depuis que je me suis ressaisi aujourd'hui et j'espère sincèrement que le jury m'a remarqué. Je pense m'être démarqué des autres puisque j'ai même refusé d'aller manger pour continuer à m'améliorer. Mais je regrette quelque peu cette décision. Mon ventre crie famine, je ne pense qu'à manger, littéralement prêt à tout dévorer.

Je joue avec mes doigts, les faisant glisser sur les longs murs tapissés du couloir qui joint le Centre d'entraînement à l'ascenseur, qui me mènera à mes appartements. Je marche sans bruit, involontairement, malgré le fait que le sol soit composé avec de planches de bois lustrées, semblant sur le point d'émettre des craquements à tout instant. Il y a des habitudes qu'on ne perd pas, même après plusieurs années. J'espère en tirer le plus grand bénéfice dans l'arène. Je me poste devant l'ascenseur et presse le bouton. Les chiffres défilent à une vitesse fulgurante avant de descendre à 0. Les portes s'ouvrent dans un chuintement agréable à l'oreille. J'entre dans la cage d'acier.

Puis j'entends des voix étouffées. J'arrête les portes avec ma main et sort de l'ascenseur. S'il y a bien un défaut qu'il faut condamner chez moi, c'est la très grosse curiosité que j'ai développée quand j'étais un rebelle. Je ne peux jamais y résister. C'est un appel envoûtant. Je me dirige à l'oreille. Les bruits sont très proches. Elles viennent de la salle juste à droite en sortant de l'ascenseur. Des grognements sourds se font entendre derrière la porte. Je l'ouvre avec une patience infinie, dans le plus grand silence. Je réussis à dégager une fente qui me permet d'observer ce qui se passe.

De très nombreux écrans entrent dans mon champ de vision. Ils filment l'ensemble des pièces du bâtiment. Je reconnais même nos appartements à l'étage 4. Mais personne ne semble surveiller ces écrans. Les sièges sont vides. _Sûrement le bureau de surveillance des pacificateurs._ _La sécurité, ce n'est plus ce que c'était,_ ricané-je intérieurement. Erreur fatale de leur part car je me repère sur l'un des écrans, qui diffuse ce qui se passe dans le couloir entier, en train de regarder à travers une porte. Deux pacificateurs rentrent subitement dans mon champ de vision. Ils essayent tant bien de mal de contrôler une personne enragée, se débattant follement.

"Laissez-moi tranquille! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?!"

Je le reconnais immédiatement. Jock Chase. Le garçon du Onze. L'un des deux pacificateurs lui bloque les bras dans le dos, l'empêchant de bouger. L'autre pacificateur lance son genou dans ses parties avec violence. Jock s'écroule au sol, gémissant et se tenant l'entrejambes avec ses mains. Puis les deux pacificateurs continuent à le tabasser avec des coups de pied.

"Ça, c'est pour tes conneries de rebelle que tu nous as sorties dans le Onze!"

Ils s'arrêtent puis l'un des deux le tire par les cheveux.

"Maintenant, écoute bien. Dans l'arène, tu devras traquer Pieter et le tuer! Sinon, nous irons voir ta famille et nous les décapiterons tous! Je m'imagine déjà ton frère te suppliant de le sauver."

L'image de Jylia me revient en mémoire dans un choc violent. Je ne réfléchis pas, j'entre dans la pièce, éteins la lumière et saute sur celui qui a menacé Jock. Je me sers de la lumière des écrans pour me repérer et profite de l'effet de surprise pour le neutraliser. Je prends sa nuque entre mes mains et, d'un geste sec, la brise, lui coupant toute alimentation cérébrale. Il s'écroule sous les yeux de son partenaire médusé, déboussolé. Je lui donne un coup-de-poing dans la machoire. Il se tord de douleur et s'affaisse à genoux, la mâchoire paraissant sur le point d'exploser.

"Sors, Jock! Dépêche-toi! Va dans l'ascenseur, j'arrive dans une minute!"

J'allume la lumière de la pièce, me dirige vers l'ordinateur de bord et recherche les données de la caméra 42. Celle qui filme le couloir. Je tombe facilement sur son enregistrement et supprime toute trace dans les dernières 24 heures. Je vérifie que le bureau de surveillance n'ait pas non plus de caméra ayant pu filmer toute la scène. Je finis par tomber sur la 63. Je fais de même. _Kargo, merci encore une fois de m'avoir tout appris._ Je souris en repensant au visage de mon ancien chef d'organisation rebelle.

Je me dirige vers le pacificateur que j'ai tué, prends son pistolet et me retourne vers le second que j'avais assommé. Il saigne abondemment de la bouche. Il a dû se couper la langue. Je pointe le canon sur sa tempe.

"Désolé, pas de témoins! Sa famille a le droit de vivre."

Le soldat me fixe avec un regard implorant. Je le regarde dans le blanc des yeux. _Fais-le, Pieter..._ Je finis par détourner la tête avant de tirer d'un coup sec. La chute du corps résonne sur le sol sombre et métallique de la salle de contrôle, alors noyé par une tache de sang.

"En plus, je n'aime pas les gars à la solde du Capitole" conclus-je avec un ton détaché, comme si de rien n'était.

Je sors avec hâte et rejoins Jock dans l'ascenseur. Il active les boutons 4 et 11. Alors que l'ascenseur entame sa montée, nous tentons tous deux de reprendre notre souffle.

"Merci... Mais t'es malade! On va se faire griller! Les caméras!"

Il jette des regards inquiets dans tous les sens dans l'ascenseur.

"Oh oh, on se calme, Jock. Il n'y a pas de caméra ici, j'ai vérifié et j'ai tout supprimé sur les deux autres. Comme ça, la seule chose qu'ils verront, c'est moi en train de tirer sur un pacificateur et en train de m'enfuir dans le couloir." terminé-je avec un sourire moqueur, grisé par les délicieux frissons qu'a procuré l'action.

"Mais pourquoi tu te sacrifies à ma place comme ça! Tu vas te faire décapiter dans l'arène quand ils vont découvrir que c'est toi qui les as tués!"

Je tape une fois mon majeur, puis mon pouce, et enfin mon index. Un message codé de rebelle. _Meurtre accompli._

"Toi aussi, tu en es un!" écarquille-t-il des yeux.

"Oui, c'est pour ça que ça ne change rien. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'ils le sachent au Capitole. Ma mort dans ces Hunger Games est prévue depuis un bon moment, avant même que je sois soi-disant tiré au sort. Ils vont sûrement essayer de me faire mourir les premiers jours. Je pense d'ailleurs que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils voulaient t'obliger à me traquer. Donc un méfait de plus ou de moins... Je continue à remplir ma liste de meurtres comme ça. Une belle collection."

Ding! La sonnerie de l'étage 4 résonne dans la cage d'acier. Les portes s'ouvrent. Je m'approche de Jock et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

"N'utilise pas de messages codés. Ma partenaire de district est à la solde des pacificateurs et elle est capable de les lire. Je pense que c'est elle qui t'a balancé."

"Me... Merci... Tu as sauvé ma famille. Je me rattraperai!"

Les portes se referment. Mon ventre se met de nouveau à gronder. _Oui, oui, on va manger._ Je sens une délicieuse odeur de nourriture qui flotte dans l'air. Du jus, des épices, du poisson, du canard à l'orange, des crêpes, des fruits juteux... _Quel magnifique mélange de parfums! J'ai faiiiiiiiiiiiim._ Je me dirige vers la table pour déjeuner, d'où j'entends des rires qui s'élèvent. _Sûrement Finnick avec ses blagues._

Mais je sens surtout une autre odeur. Plus forte. Plus belle. Plus envoûtante. Une odeur qui vient de l'intérieur.

L'odeur de la victoire.


End file.
